I Will Love You
by AmethystDragon14
Summary: Part 2 of my No Matter Where We Are Trilogy. Maleficent is gone and the vks are now good. But Bal is finding that being good isn't as easy as they first thought (REVAMPED VERSION)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! So here it is! The revamped I Will Love You! I hope my old readers will check this out and enjoy it and of course a MASSIVE** **MASSIVE** **MASSIVE** **MASSIVE THANK YOU to my absolutely AMAZING beta xez2003 for your OUT OF THIS WORLD editing! Well I think that is all. Without further ado I give the new I Will Love You! Enjoy!**

 ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!****

 _A tranquil morning settled upon the pristine lake and lush jade vegetation of the forest surrounding Auradon Prep. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue skies, its warm rays chasing away the last remnants of the morning chill. The calm and serene atmosphere of this hidden paradise was only broken by Mal's occasional bubbly giggles, which erupted and echoed against the stone walls encasing the limpid crystal waterfall, as Ben reached out to feed her some strawberries._

 _Spring green met_ _ _warm_ hazel eyes as Mal cocked her head to the side, a small grin adorning her lips. "I can eat on my own you know."_

 _Ben smiled in return as he reached out and with his fingers tucked a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Yeah I know that."_

 _Mal shivered pleasantly at the feel of his warm touch against her skin, her heart pounding hard and fast as she stared into his loving eyes. "I love you so much." She whispered and brought her face closer to his. Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips in a loving kiss._

 _Ben and Mal broke apart and looked up startled as thunder suddenly rolled in menace and an approaching storm loomed over them, its clouds covering the once bright sun._

 _"What's going on?" Mal asked, surprised at the sudden change._

 _"I don't know. Come on. We better-" Ben started to reply when suddenly there was a flash of bright green lightning which caused them to cover their eyes. An evil cackle boomed across the clearing as the light subdued and they could only gasp in shock and horror as they came face to face with Maleficent in her human form._

 _"Did you **really** think that I would stay a lizard forever? **Me?** The most powerful evil villain in the land?" She laughed manically taking a step towards Ben, as she raised her sceptre and fired a magical blast at him. "Especially not when I have unfinished business. It's time to make you both pay for what you did to me."_

 _A bolt of pure purple energy quickly shot out from Mal's hands intercepting and neutralizing Maleficent's beam. "Not this time mother! I won't let you touch him!" Mal retorted angrily before she turned to face Ben. "Ben take cover. I've got this." She quipped confidently. Her eyes flashed a deep green as she summoned her magic._

 _Maleficent let out a howl of laughter, her sceptre cracking with electric jolts as she raised it and pointed it in Mal's direction. "You really think you are strong enough to beat me. Ha! You only got lucky last time."_

 _The air seemed to explode in crackling electricity as Mal's and Maleficent's magical beams clashed against each other. They were evenly matched, no one managing to get the upper hand on the other until Mal's magic suddenly faulted and Maleficent took the occasion to knock her off her feet, making her land in a heap a few metres away._

 _Mal breathed heavily, in pain and drained in her magic, as she struggled to rise back up on her feet. Maleficent slowly walking towards her, smirking gleefully before shooting another lightning beam. Mal braced herself for the inevitable pain but just as she was about to be hit, she felt herself be shoved hard to the side. She landed a few feet away and looked up dazed to see the lightning strike Ben instead. The next few instants trickled by as if in slow motion as Ben cried out in agony before crashing into her. For what seemed like an eternity, Mal just stared at Ben's prone figure in her arms as the memories from Hailey's coronation flooded back in her mind._

 _" **No!** Ben! Ben!" she finally screamed in anguish as she cradled him close to her._

 _"Mal…I…lo-ve…you." he whispered, giving her a weak smile, before passing out._

 _"NOOOO! Ben! Ben! **Wake up!"**_

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

 _"Ben!_ " Mal cried sitting straight up in bed, as her eyes snapped open in fear. She took a few long breaths and brought a hand to her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart, only relaxing slightly when she recognized her familiar dorm room.

 _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ She repeated to herself as she subconsciously twirled Ben's ring on her finger. Mal reached out to pick up her phone from her nightstand to call him but stopped when she spotted the rose in the vase beside her. ''Calm down Mal. Ben is fine". Mal whispered as she thought of how Ben had surprised her with the flower that same afternoon. She let out a last shaky breath as she rolled over and climbed down the bed. She softly walked up to her dresser so as not to wake up Evie and stopped to stare determinately at the aquarium shaped glass container which entrapped her mother still in her lizard form, who was curled up fast asleep on a rock. "I swear mother! I will not let you or anyone else hurt someone I love _ever_ again! Even if it is the last thing I do!"

Mal sighed as she noticed the morning light starting to seep through her window curtain. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 6.30am. Deciding that trying to return to sleep after such a vivid nightmare was useless, she quietly opened her wardrobe and put on a fresh pair of clothes. She left a note on Evie's dresser letting her know that she went out for some morning air and quietly closed the door behind her.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben smiled as he knocked on Mal's dorm room door. Since it was Sunday morning they finally had some free time and he was looking forward to spend it with her, just the two of them away from the school. His smile faltered slightly when he was greeted by Evie instead.

"Hey Evie. Is Mal here?"

"No Ben. I woke up to find a message from her saying that she left for a morning walk. It must have been early because I didn't hear her leave." Evie replied softly.

Ben frowned. "It happened again, didn't it?" he asked.

Evie nodded, her face taking on a sad expression. "I think so. She has been having nightmares and tossing and turning around at night for a while now. When I asked her what was wrong, she brushed me off telling me that she was fine. But now, I am actually starting to get a little worried."

Ben let out a long sigh. "She was a little quiet lately but I just thought she was tired from all that has been going on lately. I didn't realise that something was bothering her to such an extent though." He paused. "Thanks E. I'll go find her."

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Ben walked the quiet dorm halls lost deep in thought, silently cursing himself for not noticing before that something was wrong with Mal. So much had happened to them in the last six months following Hailey's coronation. As a reward for saving the kingdom from Maleficent, Hailey had offered them a place as members in the Royal Council. They had been so honored and happy at the news, particularly Mal. For the first time someone would be able to speak up for the people who lived on the Isle and have the possibility to actually do something for the harsh conditions they were forced to live in. The role required lots of training and hard work but they were both confident that together they would have been able to meet the challenge ahead of them. But their excitement had quickly disappeared as soon as they attended their first meeting. Ben's frown deepened as he remembered how Mal had uncharacteristically cowered in her seat holding his hand tightly, when a portion of the Council, led by Queen Leah, had raised an uproar at Hailey's decision, deeming them not fit to cover such a role given their family legacy.

Life at school had not been easier either. The news had made them extremely popular with the other students, two in particular, Kevin and Tiffany, who didn't miss an occasion to stalk them to try and get them to break up, so that they would go out with them instead. And to make things worse the press practically followed them everywhere they went, relentlessly asking them how it felt being chosen to be part of the council. Selfishly, sometimes Ben wished that someone else had saved the kingdom from Maleficent and not them. As he fingered the scar on his stomach, he thought sadly how risking their lives and doing the right thing had not been enough to convince the people of Auradon that they were nothing like their parents.

Ben could not suppress the deep and intense anger he felt bubble inside him as he inevitably thought about Maleficent and all the pain and suffering she had caused to both Mal and himself. He suddenly stumbled, holding on to the wall for support, as his eyes flashed an intense yellow. He doubled forward, clutching his stomach with his other hand, breathing hard, as the intense anger nearly overwhelmed him. He continued to breathe heavily as he felt himself slowly lose control and his hands starting to turn into paws. _This can't be happening now! I have to find Mal. She needs me_! Ben tried to focus his thoughts on her as he reached out to grasp the necklace she had given him. Ben took one last shaky breath a few minutes later, as he finally managed to calm himself enough to revert back to his human form, his eyes returning back to their normal hazel-green colour. He looked around and sighed in relief as he realized that no one was in the corridor and had seen what had happened. As he straightened himself, he thought how he couldn't postpone the inevitable for much longer as one day his luck would run out and someone would finally see him. He had to prevent that from happening, the last thing Mal needed at the moment was even more attention or another reason for the council to object to their appointment.

Ben continued walking until he arrived to the parking bay outside the school. As he had guessed, Mal's purple scooter was missing. He knew where she would be. In moments like this, when she was upset, she would want to be alone and the best place to be for that was at their secret spot at the lake. He put on his helmet and climbed on his blue matching scooter, another gift from Hailey for their heroics. He started the engine and drove to the direction of the forest.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Ben slowly walked down the little downhill leading to the Enchanted Lake, the sound of clashing waves making its way to his ears, even though they were almost too faint to hear. Curiosity got the best of him, making him stop and hide behind a tree, as he spotted Mal a few meters ahead of him, facing the lake. His heart constricted painfully in guilt as he gazed at Mal's blonde hair and mentally kicked himself for not noticing something was amiss when he had talked to her the day after their first council meeting.

 _Flashback_

 _"Like a reflection in a pond, turn my hair to blonde." Mal whispered sadly and watched as her purple locks faded and dimmed to a light blonde colour, all except the tips which remained a deep purple. She sighed as she thought how she didn't want to do this but if that is what it took to stop the uneasy looks she got whenever she walked around or attended a council meeting, so be it._

 _"Hey Mal are you…What?" Ben asked dumbfounded as he stood frozen in the doorway._

 _"Hey Benny." she murmured, trying not to make her smile look too sad._

 _"What did you **do** to your hair?" he whimpered as he knelt down in front of her and touched a blonde strand._

 _"I just…. I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm going to curse them because my hair's a different colour." She muttered. "You saw what happened yesterday. This is what I have to do to fit in."_

 _"Sweetheart if you were **supposed** to fit in, you would have never stood out in the first place. And why do you care what these heroes think of you anyway?"_

 _"Because it looks bad on Hailey if people are spooked by one of her council members. They are never going to accept us unless we change to meet Auradon's standards."_

 _Ben opened his mouth to protest but Mal stopped him, putting a finger on his lips before gently stroking his cheek. "Hey…I'm **still** me I promise. A different hair colour won't change that."_

 _He sighed but nodded slowly with a sombre expression, pulling her and engulfing her in a tight hug. "And I love you no matter **what** colour your hair is." he whispered. Mal smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder._

 _Flashback Ends_

Ben eyes widened in surprise and awe as Mal lifted her hands and the water of the lake formed a fountain and its splashes rose a few meters in the air. _Wow! When has she learnt to control her magic so well?_ He thought in admiration, his eyes widening in realization that she must have been practicing in secret. Suddenly something went wrong and she lost control of her powers, the water retreating back to their original form.

"Come _on_!" Mal cried angrily and frustrated before sitting heavily on a stone and burying her face in her hands.

"Mal" Ben called gently, making his presence known.

"Ben? What are you-" Mal asked as she looked up startled in Ben's direction. Ben caught sight of the pain and sadness in her eyes as her green eyes locked with his.

He smiled softly as he walked up to her and took a seat close to her. "I thought we could go out and have a few quiet hours to ourselves this morning so I went to look for you at your dorm. But Evie told me that you had left very early." He paused and sighed. "Something told me I'd find you here. Evie also told me you have been having restless nights lately."

He lifted his hand and tenderly cupped her cheek. "Mal, I've noticed that you have been a little quiet lately but I just thought that you were tired from all that has been going on. But now I am starting to get worried. Mal, I haven't seen you this angry since the Isle. Sweetheart, I can tell something is wrong. What is it? You know you can tell me anything!"

Mal closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into Ben's comforting warm touch. "It's nothing Ben, really. You don't need to be worried about me." She replied, a slight quiver in her voice. The touch of his hand left her cheek as he shifted position and embraced her tightly instead. She released a shuddering breath as he held her ever so gently and before she could stop herself, she started trembling as memories from Hailey's coronation flooded back into her head.

"Whoa easy sweetheart." Ben soothed as he gently ran his hand over her back. "What's the matter?" he asked in concern.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a trembling voice.

"Sorry for what?" he questioned softly, as he pulled back slightly to look at her.

"If I had been strong enough at Hailey's coronation and had proper control over my magic, you wouldn't have had to risk your life to protect me from my mother. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you. I came _so_ close to losing you." She confessed as she lifted tormented eyes to meet his confused ones. "And I'm sorry for not telling you about the nightmares but I didn't want to worry you. This was something I had to deal with on my own so I decided to focus on improving my magic and I have been coming here to practice ever since. No one is going to hurt you or anyone I love ever again, I swear!"

"Sweetheart." Ben sighed, stroking her cheek. "It _wasn't_ your fault. What happened at the coronation was all your mother's doing. And you were strong enough because you managed to beat her and save everyone. You are a hero, Mal. _my_ hero!" he smiled, his voice laced with pride.

Mal shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"Mal, listen to me." He continued as he gently took both of her hands and laid them on his beating heart. "Can you feel that?" She nodded. "Nothing has happened to me. I'm alive and I'm right here by your side. I don't blame you for what happened so _please_ do not feel guilty. Seeing you sad is more pain than a thousand dragon claws to the chest could ever do."

She looked up at him and he laid his hand on top of hers. "Feel any better?" he questioned softly.

Mal nodded, as a small smile spread across her face. A second later, she felt her mark suddenly come to life and a warm feeling cursed through her and enveloped her like a protective blanket. The shock forced her to gasp and inhale deeply. Once the shock worn off, she locked eyes with Ben who was smiling gently at her, his mark glowing softly as his eyes glistened a light yellow.

"I love you, Mal." he stated and he reached for the jar shaped necklace he always wore around his neck. "What has happened with Maleficent is in the past now. Remember what you told me when you gave me this. You told me that this represented the start of our new life together. I promise you that I am never going to leave your side and this is a promise I intend keeping no matter what. But I also want you to promise me one thing. That you will put all this behind you and that from now on, all you will do is focus on the bright and happy future ahead of us and that you will come to me straight away if you ever have another nightmare."

"I promise." Mal replied, as she fingered Ben's necklace. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, threatening to explode, as she lost herself in Ben's gaze so full of love towards her. "I love you so much."

They just stood there, their eyes fixed on each other, unwilling to let go of one another. Ben's smile only grew bigger as Mal's eyes twinkled a reflection of her feelings towards him. "Ben…" she breathed softly in a mixture of love and longing. Ben couldn't resist the gentle call in her voice. He held her even closer and tipped her face up to his as he captured her lips in a slow and tender kiss.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"And you should have seen Carlos's face when he realized the box was empty and that I had pranked him." Mal laughed happily, her arm looped with Ben's as they made their way back to the school grounds after parking their scooters.

Suddenly out of nowhere, cameras started flashing in their faces as they turned a corner leading to the school entrance and came face to face with the press. "Mal! Ben! Over here!" they shouted in unison. Ben instinctively put his arm around Mal, pulling her closer as he shot them an intense glare.

"Mal! How do you feel about being made a councilor?" One reporter yelled.

"Are you and Ben getting engaged soon?" Another called. _What?_ she thought in outrage. _No we weren't and even if we were, it was none of their business!_

"Is your mother still a lizard?"

Ben took a step back overwhelmed, as he felt Mal starting to tremble in his arms at the mention of her mother. He let out a sigh of relief as Hailey suddenly pushed herself through the press and stopped to stand in front of them.

"Alright! Alright! We will let you know if and when that particular situation changes. No more questions today. Thank you." she said firmly.

"You may be the press but you are still on school property so please leave." Fairy Godmother interjected as she also came over.

Hailey turned to smile at Ben and Mal as the press reluctantly scattered.

"Hey Emerald." MaI chuckled slightly as the Queen turned to address her. Over the last six months, they had become even closer and now Mal considered Hailey to be just like a sister.

"Hey Hail." She greeted in return.

"I'm sorry about that. I know they are not supposed to come here." Hailey apologized as she turned to look at Fairy Godmother, who shakes her head.

"They just keep on finding ways of trespassing the school property. But if they keep doing it, I will think up some punishment for them." She commented.

"Do you think putting them in detention could work?" Mal giggled as Hailey and Fairy Godmother let out a happy laugh.

"Anyways. Ben, Mal off you go." Hailey told them gently as they nodded.

"Bye Hail" Mal called back as they turned to walk away and return to their dorms.

"Bye guys. See you at the council meeting later." She reminded them.

Mal let out a frustrated groan and frowned, at the mention of the council meeting, her happy mood quickly forgotten. As much as she liked living in Auradon, mainly because she was free to love Ben without fear of any repercussion, being good wasn't turning out to be as easy as she originally thought and their appointment as council members was just the perfect example.

 **That's it! What did you guys think? A bit more of a look at how what happened at the coronation would have affected Mal. I hope you guys liked it it Please review with your thoughts? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys so here it is chapter 2! As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my INCREDIBLE beta xez2003 for your ABSOLUTELY STUNNING editing! And of coarse a BIG THANK YOU to you readers for all your reads, follows and fav's. Well I'll let you guys read on. Without further ado take it away chapter 2!**

 ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING! I also DO NOT own 'Ways to Be Wicked' all rights to the song go to the RIGHTFUL OWNERS.****

"That's _enough!"_ Hailey shouted angrily. The council chamber suddenly fell into an uncomfortable silence as most of its members stiffened, with a look of visible shock on their faces, at Hailey's uncharacteristic outburst. Ben and Mal glanced at each other uneasily, from their seats next to her, as Ben squeezed Mal's hand in comfort.

However, Queen Leah seemed unfazed and continued to hold her ground. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, but what you are suggesting is _preposterous!_ You not only what us to amend the laws so that the children of the most feared villains in the land can become members of this very council but you also want us to give _her,_ the _daughter of Maleficent,_ the permission to freely use magic, with the excuse that she can only use it to defend us against future villains attacks. This is outrageous! The fact that they have defeated Maleficent does not mean anything. It could have just been a ploy to trick us and gain our trust. Tell me, what is to stop them from using magic to take over Auradon?"

The other members muttered between them as Mal took a steadying breath, trying her best to suppress the involuntary shudder that passed through her at Queen Leah's accusations. Losing her cool in this situation would only make matters worse. She squeezed Ben's hand in return and stole a side glance at him, seeking comfort from his presence, but stopped dead in her track. For an instant, Ben's eyes flashed an intense yellow and Mal swore she saw him suddenly change into his Beast form, even if only for a few seconds. Mal blinked in clear confusion but was greeted by Ben's warm and reassuring smile as he briefly turned to look at her, before returning his attention back to the meeting. Mal shook her head and dismissed the scene, blaming it on her imagination and the clear tension of the moment.

Hailey briefly closed her eyes and when she opened them, she turned to calmly address the royals in the room. "Listen to yourselves! We are in Auradon and this is supposed to be a land of opportunity where people strive and are the best versions of themselves. Now answer this! Can any one of you, fellow council members, tell me of one, I mean _one, truly evil_ thing the villain kids have done since their arrival here in Auradon?" Hailey paused as total silence fell upon the room. Everyone held their breath, not daring to speak. "Exactly, as I thought! And anything bad they could have done while adjusting to living here would not have even happened if they were allowed to grow up here in the first place. All they have done so far is risk their life to defend this very kingdom against the _real_ villain, which was Maleficent. No one asked them to but they did so anyway. So instead of _fearing_ them, I think it is about time that we _welcome_ them. And I firmly believe that giving them a chance to represent the people of the Isle on this council is the right reward for their heroics!"

Queen Leah opened her mouth to continue but Chad cut her off. "Hailey! _Listen_ to yourself! You really want Ben and Mal to join the other new council members who are going to be appointed at the Gala? You _really_ think they are just like the sons and daughters of the world's greatest heroes, who have been training for this role since they were _born?"_ He paused. "You are just simply too trusting and are clearly blinded by the fact that you always want to see the good in people. You are the _Queen of Auradon_ for gods sake but you allowed these kids to get close to you too quickly, without even a second thought. Mal could have easily spelled you without you even noticing. For all we know, this is the _real_ reason you want to pass this amendment and make them council members."

Loud murmurs erupted throughout the chamber as the council members began to argue between them. Just as Hailey turned red in the face, clearly angry at her brother's accusations, Fairy Godmother decided to intervene. "Let's all just calm down. Your Majesty, I think there might be a way to resolve this in a more peacefully."

"Fairy Godmother, please tell us. What do you propose?" Hailey asked calmly.

"A test, made up of a number of obstacles, specifically designed to bring out the true heart of Ben and Mal, where Mal will not be allowed to use any kind of magic to help them. If they successfully pass it, then we will know, whether or not, they truly possess the right qualities necessary to be part of this council."

"Sounds fair to me." Hailey agreed, looking at each council member for approval. "Those in favor?"

Hailey visibly relaxed as the majority of the council voted in favor of the test, happy to have found a way out of the uncomfortable situation. Hailey turned to smile reassuringly at Mal and Ben, clearly confident that they would successfully pass the test without any major difficulty.

What Hailey failed to notice was that on the opposite side of the chamber, Chad's and Queen Leah's straight faces dropped for half a second, a flash of anger just barely showing, when the councilors approved Fairy Godmother's proposal. But it quickly disappeared and when Hailey turned her head back to look at them, they were acting the part of the calm and perfect royals once again.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"Alright I think that's enough for today. Let's adjourn the meeting to next week. Thank you everyone." Hailey exclaimed, wrapping up the council meeting a little while later. The council members continued to discuss the upcoming council test between them in low voices as they slowly left the chamber, until only Mal, Ben and Hailey remained.

Mal had not made a move to get up from her seat and her eyes remained downcast, still holding Ben's hand in hers. Hailey and Ben exchanged worried glances, before Hailey turned to address Mal, kneeling in front of her to get her attention.

"Mal, what is it?" she asked gently as she laid a hand on her knee. Hailey only saw fear and pain reflected in her eyes as Mal silently lifted her head to look up at her. "Mal." Hailey continued gently. "Don't let what my brother and Queen Leah said about you guys get to your head."

"How can I not, Hailey? What Chad said was true after all. I did plan to earn your trust so that I could spell you and get the wand at your coronation!"

"That may be true but at the end you realized that what you intended to do was wrong and decided to go against your mother's plan. And that is all that really matters." Hailey insisted.

"But what if we are unable to pass this council test, especially after all you have done for us?" Mal spoke up quietly.

"Mal, there is nothing to be afraid of. I have seen your true heart in action more than once and I am convinced that both you and Ben will ace this test with no difficulty at all." Hailey replied confidently.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. And I truly believe what I said to the other councilors. Not only have you and Ben not done anything evil since you have arrived here but instead you have risked your own lives to save us from Maleficent. Both of you deserve your spots on this council. Don't let anyone ever convince you otherwise!"

"And remember, Sweetheart." Ben smiled, gently squeezing her hand. "I will be right there with you. Together, nothing will be able to stop us. This test will be a walk in the park."

Ben and Hailey had gotten Mal to smile in return, her fears and doubts chased away. "You're right. I am just overreacting for nothing."

"Let's just forget all about it. Come on now. Let's go see Evie." Ben said as he helped Mal up and started to lead her out. "You know how she gets when you leave her waiting, especially when she is in full designer mode."

"Ah. Don't remind me!" Mal grimaced as Ben started laughing. "Bye Hailey."

"Bye guys." Hailey smiled as they left the room, Ben mouthing a silent thank you over Mal's shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 _"Let's give Auradon a taste of evil" Mal smirked as Evie mixed a potion. "Wicked ways beneath the skin...let all who taste it now join in" She laughed wickedly as Jay and Carlos poured buckets of apples into the cauldron. **"We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D. We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D**." They started to chant together._

 _ **"Come on"** Carlos cried as Mal teleported all five of them to Auradon Prep. Carlos rolled the apples down the hall and all the cheerleaders grabbed one. Mal confidently strutted down the corridors shutting the lockers as she passed, revealing the spray painted 'Long Live Evil' Logo._

 _ **"Crashing the party. Guess they lost my invitation!"** Mal sang as she offered Jane an apple. Jane bit it and grabbed the spray can from her hands before she ran off. **"Friendly reminder, got my own kind of persuasion."**_

 _ **"Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior, happily ever after with a little flavor."** Ben joined in. Mal smirked at him playfully as he put his arm around her shoulder, leading her outside._

 _ **"Bad to the bone with even worse intentions. We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless."** Jay threw apples at the practicing band, playfully kicking an apple into Doug's trumpet._

 _ **"A fairy-tale life can be oh so over rated...so raise your voices and let's get it activated."** Ben and Mal watched satisfied from the staircase as Evie got Fairy Godmother and her class to join in._

 _ **"Long live, having some fun. We take what we want. There's so many ways to be wicked. With us evil lives on, the right side of wrong. There's so many ways to be wicked.** "_

 _ **"Apple, apple dip, dip**_  
 _ **Wanna try it?**_  
 _ **Tick, tick**_  
 _ **Take a bite, c'mon, be bold**_  
 _ **Change the way the story's told"**_

 _ **"This time the dark is finally getting your attention."** Ben and Mal served apples to Lonnie and whoever else walked by the window._

 _ **"We've wicked by the book, and class is back in session."**_

 _ **"You like it? Steal it. Gotta beat 'em to the treasure. A rite of passage, bad just doesn't get much better."** Jay posed with the cheerleaders while Carlos got Hailey's parents to join in._

 _" **Long live, having some fun. We take what we want. There's so many ways to be wicked. With us evil lives on, the right side of wrong there's so many ways to be wicked".**_

 _ **"Mother always knows best.** " Mal sang as she raised the 'Long live Evil' flag._

 _ **"Show her, pass every test** " Evie joined in._

 _ **"Hear her voice in my head."** Carlos pressed his headphones closer to his head._

 _ **"Evil is the only real way to win"** The rest of the gang joined her by King Kits statue as Mal spray painted it._

 _ **"We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D"**_

 _ **"Let's go"** Ben yelled as they all ran, followed by the rest of the school as they danced to the main entrance._

 _ **"We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D"**_

 _ **"We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D"**_

 _ **"We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D"**_

 _ **"So many ways to be wicked.** " Mal sang smirking, as everyone threw their apple into the clear blue skies, before she turned to Ben to kiss him._

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

"Mal! _Mal!_ Are you even listening to me?" Evie cried exasperated as she tightened the back corset of Mal's dress.

Mal blinked in confusion, as she snapped out of her daydream at the sudden lack of air. "Okay Evie! I _cannot_ breathe!"

Mal was standing on a stool in their dorm room as Evie made the finishing touches to the blue and yellow dress which Mal was going to wear at the Council Gala. Evie had even banished Ben from the room, insisting that he only see the dress on the night.

"You can breathe _after_ the Gala." Evie insisted as she came around to see how the dress looked from all angles.

"I seriously doubt that. Even if Ben and I manage to pass this council test and they finally decide to make us official members, we will still have even more meetings and things to learn afterwards." Mal muttered dejectedly.

"Oh impeccable!" Evie breathed, not really listening to a word Mal said.

"Evie, do you ever think of what we would be doing if we were back on the Isle?" Mal asked softly.

"Very funny!" Evie commented before pausing as Mal and Ben's interview began showing on the TV screen in their room. "Look who's on TV."

Mal sighed as Evie got distracted and went to sit on her bed. She eyed the piles of notes that Hailey had left her to learn for the next council meeting and got out her spell book, flipping through it until she found the page she wanted.

"Mal…I don't think that's a good idea" Evie said slowly as she noticed Mal casting a speed reading and memory spell.

"Well I _do_ Evie. You know what I was like before I started using my spell book. I was a complete mess. I just couldn't keep up with anything. Hailey has stuck out her head for us and I will not let her down by getting any council clause wrong." Mal replied.

"As your best friend, I really think that this spell book belongs in the museum with my mirror. Hailey wouldn't like it either, despite your good intentions. She is fighting against the council to allow you to use magic. Going behind her back and using it anyway will not end well. Aren't you keeping enough things from her lately?" Evie sighed. "Does Ben know?" She asked.

"Of course he does." Mal snapped. "And he supports me in whatever decision I take."

"I support you too. You know that." Evie replied in a hurt tone. "You should at least consider giving the spell book to Hailey until the council decides whether or not you are officially allowed to use magic."

Mal sighed letting out a long breath. "Yeah, I know that. I'm sorry for snapping at you, Evie." She paused. "Don't you ever miss running wild and breaking all the rules?"

"And lying, stealing and fighting?" Evie continued, snorting.

"Yeah"

 _"No!"_ Evie exclaimed. "Why would we? Mal look at where we are! We are in _Auradon_ now."

Evie sat down on Mal's bed and reached out to clasp her hand. "You are finally free to love and be with Ben without the fear of being caught and persecuted for it. And you are about to become a councilor and speak up for the people of the Isle. What more could you ask for? This is the land of opportunities and we can be whatever we want to be. So let's just leave the past in the past."

"I guess you're right. But it is just so hard sometimes. Everything is happening so fast." Mal confessed.

Evie smiled softly, giving her hand a squeeze. "That may be true but remember that you don't have to deal with any of this on your own. You are not alone, Mal. You have me and Ben to rely upon whenever you feel overwhelmed. Just come to us and we will help you get through it all. You know how much we care for you."

Mal smiled brightly. "Thank you Evie."

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"I can't wait to see you in your Gala dress. I bet Evie really outdid herself and you are going to leave me speechless." Ben commented with an impish grin as he and Mal walked towards Mal's dorm room, holding hands, later on that evening.

"Oh Ben! Stop making fun of me." Mal replied laughing, a light red hue tinting her cheeks, as she stopped and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"But I am totally serious, Mal. I am sure you are going to be even more beautiful than usual, even if I don't know how that will be even possible."

"Sweet talker!" she accused him with a smile.

"Can you blame me with such a lovely vision walking right by my side?"

"No, but I can try." She teased.

Then, suddenly hearing a voice call out Mal's name, the pair stopped their playful banter and turned to look behind them. They both visibly frowned as they were unpleasantly greeted by Kevin, who made his way towards Mal.

"Hey Mal" Kevin smirked.

"Go _away_ , Kevin." Ben growled as he pulled Mal slightly behind him.

"Aw but I wanted to ask Mal a question." He whined.

"I told you more than once Kevin. Leave me alone. I'm not interested in _anything_ you have to say to me." Mal snapped as she rolled her eyes.

"I bet I can _get_ you interested" He smirked.

"In your dreams."

"Oh but you _are_ already there, love!" Kevin grinned with a seductive smile.

The tension in the air that was slowly building up suddenly exploded as Ben picked up Kevin by the collar and slammed him angrily against the wall, lifting him a few centimeters up from the ground. "That is _my_ girl you are talking to. I have had _enough_ of you Kevin. Mal is _my_ girlfriend and she is not even _remotely_ interested in you or in anything you have to say so _leave her alone_ if you know what is good for you!" Ben snarled.

"Ben." Mal said as she reached for his arm trying to calm him. "Put him down. He is not worth getting in trouble for. He can say whatever he wants but he is never going to mean anything to me. Benny, let him go."

Ben unceremoniously let him fall to the ground in a groaning heap. Kevin gingerly picked himself up, giving them both an angry look before running away in a frenzy.

Mal involuntarily gasped startled as Ben suddenly started punching the wall, his eyes flashing an intense yellow as Kevin disappeared from view. Before she knew what was happening, Ben's features were taken over by an intense anger, particularly his face which twisted in rage, and he started undergoing his beast transformation.

 _"Ben!_ " Mal exclaimed as she somehow managed to get hold of his fist. "Look at me, sweetheart." Mal relaxed as Ben visibly calmed down as she got his attention and he turned to look at her. His eyes immediately turned back to their normal hazel colour and his paws disappearing to once again reveal his human hands. Mal instinctively embraced him tightly in an attempt to calm him down.

"Are you okay?" she asked him a few moments later. She felt him nod and released him, looking at him worriedly. He didn't utter a word and instead lowered his eyes to face the ground. "Come let's go somewhere quiet." She told him gently, taking hold of his hand and leading him to her dorm room.

Mal sat down on her bed, gently signalling to Ben to join her. They were alone as Evie was still out with Jay and Carlos and had not yet returned.

"Ben, what was that all about?" Mal asked gently, as Ben still had to lift up his gaze to look up at her after what had happened. "I haven't seen you lose control like that for a long time now…since the Isle." She trailed off. He remained silent and Mal lifted his chin with her hand to get him to look at her. She was greeted with an expression of shame written all over Ben's face. Mal instinctively caressed his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I usually manage to control myself before anyone managed to see me." He finally muttered after a long silence.

"So it has happened before?" Mal asked gently. He nodded. "For how long has this been going on?"

"Since Hailey's coronation." Ben confessed. "Your mother touched me with her sceptre when she was torturing me. The contact must have enchanted me somehow and I have been unable to control my anger and beastly powers ever since."

"Ben!" Mal exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"You were already feeling so pressured with everything going on with the council, the press running after us and school that I didn't want to burden you with this as well." He paused. "I'm sorry for not telling you but don't worry about me. I have found a solution. I have decided to ask Fairy Godmother to bind my powers. That way I am sure that I will never lose control and possibly hurt anyone around me."

Mal sighed and pulled him into another long hug, which he returned just as tightly. "Ben, you should have come to me anyway. You must have been so scared at first. I could have helped you deal with it and we could have found a solution together. It doesn't matter what is going on around us, remember you will never be a burden to me. I love you." Mal paused. "Remember how you made me promise that I would come to you if I ever had another nightmare. The same thing applies to you…promise me that you will come to me if something like this happens ever again." He nodded as Mal tenderly pressed her cheek close to his.

"Listen to me Ben." Mal spoke warmly, as she broke the hug and gazed deeply at him. "Whatever spell my mother could have put on you, it does not change the fact that you have the most _kind_ and _gentle_ soul that I have ever met. I have told you this in the past already but despite what you think, I don't believe that you are capable of ever hurting anyone. Your beastly powers are part of who you are, your heritage, and if you are the man you are today, one who walked away from his family's dark legacy and chose goodness instead, it is also because of them. I think it is a mistake to bind them but I will support whatever decision you decide to take. I love you Ben, beast powers and all, and _nothing_ is _ever_ going to change that, I promise."

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben hurriedly climbed up the school entrance steps as he checked his watch. It was Monday and he wanted to talk to Fairy Godmother about his powers before the start of the day's lessons. However he stopped, just outside the main door, when he came face to face with a petite middle aged woman who appeared to have been waiting for him. She visible squared her shoulders as he approached her and she called out his name.

"Hi Ben." She greeted. The woman wore a pale yellow sundress and had long brown hair which was neatly pulled back in an elegant hair style. "I have been wanting to come speak to you ever since I found out you had been invited to Auradon but I never found the courage to do so. I was afraid of your reaction and what you would think of me." She paused before surprisingly lifting up her hand to touch his cheek. "My gods, you look just like him."

Ben froze in place, staring dumbfoundedly at the woman in front of him, before his eyes suddenly widened as realization hit him. He was only able to gasp one word. "Belle!"

 **That's it! Dun dun dun well _that_ is going to be an interesting conversation isn't it? I know some readers were wondering what happened to Belle..well your about to find out. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review? Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. Here is the next chapter for you! The one you have been waiting for I'm sure as we get the Ben/Belle talk! As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK** **YOU to my AMAZING beta xez2003 for your INCREDIBLE editing! I really COULD NOT do this without you! And of course a HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to you readers for all your reads, reviews, follow and fav's. Well I think that is all without further ado take it away chapter 3!**

 ** ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!******

Harry Hook smirked as he walked down the busy alleyway, shoving away anyone who dared cross his path. Despite the dirty and dreary living conditions on the Isle, the marketplace still remained its most popular spot as countless store owners tried without much success to sell their goods. He made his way to Ursula's Fish and Chips Shop, stopping just outside to swipe up the daily catch from a local fisherman. He brought up his silver hook threateningly, effectively silencing him from any protests.

With one last smirk, he strutted away and pushed the shop's squeaky wooden saloon style doors and entered, placing his sword down in the specific holder at the side of the entranceway as a sign of respect to his captain. He stopped to admire the dull and smelly atmosphere of the place he called his second home, before making his way to the main bar-table to join the rest of Uma's crew as he dropped the fish-catch on one of the bar maid's trays. However, he lost his signature smirk as soon as his eyes noticed that the nearby TV was giving Ben and Mal's latest interview and the news about their upcoming council test, his heart skipping a beat as he stopped to look at Mal. He was brought back to reality a few moment later when Uma dropped the tray she was holding in anger, its crashing noise making him almost jump in surprise.

"Ah! Posers!" she shouted angrily as she picked up some food and threw it to the TV screen.

"Oh how I _wish_ I could wipe away the smiles off their faces." Harry commented annoyed.

 _"Hello!_ " Uma shouted angrily to her crew, who turned around and also started throwing food to the TV.

"Those traitors! Who dared to leave us in the dirt and turned their back on evil." Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned back to the screen and eyed Mal protectively nestled against Ben as Queen Hailey appeared to defend her against the reporters. "That sneaky little witch who grabbed everything _she_ wanted and left us with nothing. Look at her! Parading around like some kind of royalty under the protection of the Queen and about to become a royal council member!"

"Ignore her captain, let her live in Boredon. Who cares? We have her old turf..."

"Harry, _that_ is her new turf now and I want it too." Uma exclaimed angrily as she switched off the TV. "We should not be getting her left overs. I have stood by in the side-lines for too long now and let Mal take everything from me. I _will_ find a way to get off this wretched place and finally have my revenge on that little witch once and for all."

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Patience Harry, we need to have patience." Uma exclaimed, as she climbed on the table. An eerie silence filled the shop as all eyes turned to look at her. "One day, they will have to make a mistake and an opportunity will present itself. And when that happens, all we will have to do is just be quick and ready for grab it. They will not see us coming. Those poor unfortunate souls have seen nothing yet!" The only sound that was heard as Harry involuntarily gulped was Uma's sinister laugh as it echoed across the shop.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 _"Belle!_ " Ben whispered in shock, having recognized her from the description his mother had given him of her as a child. Moments later, he recovered from the initial shock and blinked, abruptly jerking away from her, Belle dropping the hand which she still held to his cheek in the process.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What do you want?" he asked still suspicious of her. Maybe it was not directly her fault but after all, what had happened to him as a child, was a result of his father's curse and she was still somewhat involved in it.

Belle stayed silent at first, surprised by Ben's hostility until she squared her shoulders determinedly. She had finally found the courage to find him and now she would do what she had promised herself, no matter what. "I know this must seem strange to you and you must have so many questions as to why I have come looking for you. But there is something I need to tell you. Can we go sit somewhere to talk privately? I won't take too much of your time and I will not bother you ever again after this, I promise."

Ben pondered Belle's request and after some hesitation decided to grant her wish. Something about the gentle look in her eyes, so similar to his mother's, told him he should not be afraid of her. "Okay." He agreed.

They walked back down the school stairs and found a bench on the side of the school's front gardens, away from prying eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Belle opened her mouth to speak but closed it awkwardly, until she let out a shuddering breath.

"I didn't think this was going to be so hard." She paused for a long moment. "Ben. I have come to look for you because I think you have the right to know the truth about your father's curse and the reason why I never returned to break it."

Ben visibly stiffened at the mention of his father but Belle kept on, fearing that if she stopped now she would never find the courage to face Ben again. Ben watched Belle closely from his spot next to her as her expression suddenly took on a faraway forlorn look, as she recalled the events of twenty years ago. "I remember the castle gardens were covered in heavy snow that day…the day when your father had taken me on the balcony after our dance. I think it was the first time I had really seen him happy since I had been trapped there. But it was more than just simple happiness. Something else had changed in him that day as we danced…he had a new spark in his eyes…one I had never seen before. That is until he gifted me with that magic mirror and I used it to get news about my dear father. The mirror showed me a vision no daughter would ever want to see. My father was at death's door. I don't think I had ever cried so much as that moment when I realized that, like with my mother, I would not have been able to say goodbye to him. And then the unexpected happened and your father let me go, telling me that he was setting me free to go tend to him. I was right that something had changed in him…it was his first selfless act after so many years. So I took Philippe and quickly rode back to the village, but not before taking the mirror with me and promising him that I would return before the time of the curse was up. But I was not ready for who I found, when I finally arrived back to my village…Gaston. He was the reason my father was sick as he left him to die in the forest during the blizzard. When he found out about the Beast hidden in the castle he managed to lock me up with my father and turned the village against your father."

Belle paused as she turned tormented eyes to face Ben. "I tried everything to escape from the room I was locked in but the door just wouldn't budge and all I could do was watch helpless through the magic mirror as the last petal of the enchanted rose fell off. Your father then turned in a full beast with no memory and control of himself destroying everything in his way. A fight eventually broke out between the villagers led by Gaston and him once they reached the castle, until they ended up killing each other."

Ben's eyes widened in understanding as the realization of what Belle had told him starting to sink in. Tears started falling down her cheeks, before she buried her face in her hands. "Your father turning evil…all that has happened to you…it is all _my_ fault. I'm _so_ sorry Ben. If I had only been stronger. I should have found a way to escape somehow and break your father's curse. I will _never_ forgive myself for what happened and the guilt will continue to torment me for the rest of my life. I just hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Belle." Ben suddenly blurted, causing Belle to lift red puffy eyes to meet his. "What happened to my father is _not_ your fault." He exclaimed angrily. "My father was a selfish man who lost his way and that is why he was cursed in the first place. He should have believed in your love…in you! You promised him you would return to break the curse. He should have realized that something was wrong…that you were in danger and instead he should have come to save you!"

"Don't be so hard on him, Ben." Belle replied. "What you said is true but your father had really started to change. I had seen it in his eyes, in his actions, when he was with me. I had seen his kind and gentle side slowly emerge back from where it had been buried and long forgotten…back from the time when he was loved as a child."

" _How_ can you defend him?" Ben asked incredulously.

"I am not defending him. I know he was done terrible things, especially to you and your mother, and that he does not deserve forgiveness. My only regret is that I know I could have avoided it all…I could have saved him. It was not too late. I saw it with my own eyes…all the pain, torment and struggle he went through as he fought so hard to control his beast side." She paused as she wiped the last of her tears and looked up to face Ben sharply. "The same torment and struggle I can see now reflected in your eyes Ben."

Ben jerked back in his seat, startled by Belle's words, as his eyes involuntary started glowing a bright yellow. "Wh-at do you me-an? He stuttered.

"Oh Ben." Belle exclaimed as her face saddened. "How I wish I was wrong but your reaction just confirmed my suspicions. You have inherited his beast powers somehow and are losing control of them, aren't you? I can tell." She paused as her voice took on a desperate pleading tone. "Something must have happened. Please Ben, let me help you. I was unable to save your father. But let me start to make up for my sins by helping you, I beg you."

Something in her gentle and pleading tone struck a chord deep within him and before he could actually stop to think what he was doing, Ben found himself telling Belle all about his first transformation on the Isle when his father attacked Mal, the recent angry bursts of his powers following his recent fight with Maleficent and his decision to ask Fairy Godmother to bind his powers for good.

"Ben." Belle sighed as she reached out to gently grasp his hand. For reasons unknown to him, Ben did not pull away from her this time. "I can understand your fears but your beast side is part of who you are. It is your family legacy and it has shaped and made you the person you are today. Binding your powers and running away from them in fear is not the answer."

"Mal told me the same thing." Ben replied quietly.

"Mal is a very wise girl, who loves you very much." Belle commented with a gently smile.

"But I am _so scared…_ scared that I could lose control and end up hurting innocent people or even worse someone I care about. I will never forgive myself if something were to happen to Mal because of me. I can't take that risk."

"Ben, before you told me that your father had lost his way. Don't make his same mistake now. Have faith and believe in yourself…in your heart. You know." She paused as her eyes softened. "I was there at Hailey's coronation and I witnessed with my own eyes just how big your propensity to love is, especially towards the people you care deeply about. Love is the key to everything, Ben. Don't be afraid of it, learn to embrace that love and let it guide your heart. I am sure that if you let go of your fears, you will not only be able to control your powers but you can actually learn how to turn them in a powerful tool to protect the people you love from harm."

Ben smiled wistfully at Belle's words, as his thoughts instinctively wondered off to Mal. Belle let out a surprised gasp as Ben's mark suddenly came to life and glowed lightly, as he finally calmed down and his eyes turned back to their original hazel-green colour.

"Thank you Belle. I will never forget what you told me today." He paused, his voice lowering in tone as he looked down to face his feet. "I am happy that you came to find me and that we got to talk. And don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I don't. It was not your fault."

Belle surprisingly closed the space between them and hugged him. After a moment of hesitation, Ben returned the hug as a warm feeling took over him as Belle's gentle and maternal embrace reminded him so much of his own mother.

"You know something Belle." Ben spoke softly as they broke apart. "It is funny how in another life, I could have been your son."

Belle chose her next words very carefully as she noticed the sad expression that had inevitably taken over Ben's features as he thought about his dead mother. She reached out to pick up his hand in both of her own in comfort. "Your mother was an extraordinary woman Ben and I know that no one will ever be able to take her place but if for any reason you ever need any advice or just someone to talk to, know that I will always be here for you."

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal smiled at the photo of herself with Ben which she kept in side of her school locker door. She gazed fondly at the photo for another long moment before closing the door, wondering worriedly if he had already spoken to Fairy Godmother about binding his beast powers. She let out a surprised squeal as she came face to face with him, who immediately pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He greeted happily as they parted.

"Wow." She panted as she caught her breath. "Not that I am complaining, but what was _that_ for?"

Ben smiled and bend down to kiss her again, more gently this time. "I just love you so much Mal." He gazed at her lovingly, his eyes taking on a sober expression a second later. "And I'm sorry for not listening to you in the first place. I should have. You were _right_!"

Mal's face knotted in confusion for a moment until realization hit her. His greeting had taken her by so much surprise that for a minute she had totally forgotten about his intentions that morning. She sighed as she took one of his hand in her own. "I love you too Ben." She paused. "How did it go with Fairy Godmother?"

"I have decided to keep my powers and so I didn't go to see her." He stopped as he brought his free hand to gently caress her cheek. "As you said, my beastly powers are part of who I am and binding them would be a mistake. You were right. I was just so afraid that I could accidentally hurt you or anyone I care about. But I am not scared anymore. I now know that I will never be able to hurt you…my love for you would prevent it."

"Oh Ben." Mal couldn't help herself as she reached out and kissed him deeply. A wide grin appeared on her face as they broke apart. "I'm so happy you didn't go through it. But what made you change your mind?"

"Come on. I will tell you on the way. Lessons are about to start." He said as he gently tugged her hand as he guided her towards their classroom. He had just finished telling her about his meeting with Belle, when they heard Hailey call out to them as they passed her office.

"Ben! Mal! Could you come to my office? I need to have a quick word please. Don't worry I will explain your delay to the teachers." she asked them.

"Sure Hailey. What is it?" Mal asked with a smile as she closed the door and took a seat next to Ben in front of her desk. Mal thought that Hailey wanted to discuss the upcoming council test with them but something in her serious expression told Mal that this was not the case and that they were not going to like what she had to tell them. She involuntarily shuddered as she stole a side glance at Ben who had also stiffened in his seat.

"I have no choice but to tell Fairy Godmother to give you an official warning, Ben. I thought we had already gone through this the first time with Audrey and you both had told me that it would not have happened again." Hailey exclaimed, visibly annoyed. "I just had a long conversation with Kevin. You are about to become council members. You can't go around, beating people up anymore, Ben."

"But Hailey, you had _also_ promised us that we could come to you and you would help us. And we did but nothing changed!" Mal spat angrily. "We _tried_ keeping calm and not reacting as you told us to but Kevin, and also Tiffany, just don't seem to want to understand and leave us alone."

"We just can't stand by and do nothing any longer. We have the right to defend and protect what is ours Hailey, especially if no one else is willing to help us do it." Ben replied determinately, reaching out to grasp Mal's hand. "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Hailey held Ben's piercing gaze for a few moments, before letting out a long sigh. "Okay guys, listen. I'm sorry for what happened, really. I will speak to both Tiffany and Kevin again, more forcefully this time, to get them to back off from you for good if it will make you feel better. Just please walk away if another incident happens and come to me straightaway. Let me handle it!" her expression visibly softened. "All eyes are on you at the moment because of the upcoming Council Test and I don't want something like this to jeopardize your chances. I am always on your side, Ben, Emerald, remember that."

"Okay, can we go now?" Ben asked. Hailey nodded.

"I'll see you two later."

Ben wrapped his arm around Mal as they listlessly walked out of Hailey's office.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Later that afternoon Evie and Mal were sitting on the stands of the school internal amphitheatre as they watched the boys during the R.O.A.R team practice. Now that the previous captain, Jonathan, Snow White's son, had left the team due to his studies, the team was a player short and the coach had decided to make Jay captain as a result of his natural talent with the sword. They watched with piqued interest as someone, who they couldn't recognise since he didn't take his mask off, even when Jay did, suddenly challenged him. Jay was pretty much the best fighter on the team and everyone backed off as the fight became more intense until the opponent managed to disarm Jay.

Suddenly the mystery challenger pull their mask off tossing their hair. "It's Lonnie!" Jane gasped loudly as everyone started cheering. Mal stared at her for a moment in amazement before she joined the cheering. She had always liked Lonnie as she considered her to be somewhat like her, in as much as she knew how to kick butt when she wanted to and she always stood up for what she believed in. Mal smiled as she thought how she had a sneaking suspicion that _Jay_ liked her too.

"You should put me on the team." Lonnie told Jay as she bowed in respect before helping him up from the floor.

Jay shrugged agreeably but Chad butted in _"What?"_ he exclaimed incredulously.

"What's the problem?" Jay asked.

"If we put a girl on the team, we will be the laughing stock of the league! And then, what's next? We will have girls playing _tourney?_ " he asked scornfully.

"So?" Jay asked, echoing Mal's thoughts.

Chad scoffed. "Besides, it's in the rule book," He said, pulling it out. "A team shall be composed of a captain and eight men!" He closed the book and held it triumphantly. "Eight _men!_ " he said firmly to Lonnie.

Mal could only glare at Chad in hatred but there was not much they could do as the practice was called off and the team reluctantly packed up. Mal joined Ben, hugging him tightly as they waited for the others to pick up their stuff. She let a little smile take over her face as noticed Carlos calling out to Jane. Ever since what happened at Hailey's coronation and her involuntary role in Maleficent's escape, Jane had done everything in her power to make it up to them. Ben still couldn't let go completely of his anger towards her but her kind disposition towards them had inevitably caught Carlos's attention.

"Hey!" she heard him say to her. Jane rambled on about the organization of the Council Gala, which Mal noticed that, over their slow developing friendship, she tended to do when she is nervous.

"It's like they have neve _r been_ to one before." She exclaimed exasperated.

"Um I… _haven't"_ Carlos confessed as she and Ben turned to leave.

Mal frowned, holding on to Ben tighter, as she realized what Carlos had been trying to do. He'd been trying to ask Jane to be his date to the Gala and Jane had unintentionally made him feel like she didn't even want to go. Mal let out a sigh and rested her head on Ben's shoulder as she thought about Jay and Carlos, and how she and Ben were not the only ones with a complicated life in Auradon. This new life they were so originally excited about was not turning out to be as easy as they had thought.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal sighed in bliss as she snuggled deeper into Ben's arms. He was resting his back on a stone column, his arms encircling her from behind in a protective embrace. She admired the last rays of the sun and the pink and golden colours in the sky in awe as they disappeared and gave way to the twinkling stars which started to make their appearance high above their heads. After the hectic events of the day, she had asked Ben if he could take her to the enchanted lake as she needed a few moments alone with him away from it all. As the tensions of the day melted away, she knew she had made the right choice. How she wished that it was always like this, just her and Ben, without a worry on their shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as she brought her hands up to cover his arms tightly.

"What for sweetheart?"

"For bringing me here. You must have been tired after the R.O.A.R. practice." Mal replied.

"Nah. Don't worry!" he replied as he gently kissed her head. "To tell you the truth, I needed the break too, after all that has been happening lately."

"It has been one crazy day, hasn't it? It will take some getting used to hearing Dude talk like a normal human being." Mal commented with a smile.

Ben grinned in return as he remembered the events of that afternoon. After the R.O.A.R. practice, Mal had insisted they help Carlos ask Jane to be his date to the Council Gala. Ben was adamant against it at first since he still blamed Jane for what happened at the coronation. But at the end he had given in after Mal convincingly put forward the argument that Jane would have never thought of taking the wand if Mal had not put the idea into her head in the first place. So they were to blame just as much as her for what had happened and so Jane deserved a second chance. Mal had given Carlos a truth gummy to help him overcome his shyness around her. However, the whole plan backfired when Dude had stolen and eaten the sweet himself, giving him the ability to talk.

"Do you think that Kevin will finally back off now that Hailey will talk to him again?" Mal asked as she untangled herself from Ben and turned to face him, getting his attention.

"He _better_ if he knows what is good for him." Ben warned. "I don't care what Hailey said. I will not let him near you."

"Kevin _does not matter,_ Ben. I love you and _nothing_ is going to change that." Mal replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Don't." Mal silenced him by bringing a finger to his lips. " _Never_ apologize for hating it when another guy flirts with me. Remember I'm even worse than you." Mal smirked which caused Ben to chuckle lightly.

"How deep is the ditch you want to throw Tiffany in?" he asked.

"To China and deeper." Mal automatically giggled as she remembered the conversation they had back on the Isle about Ginny. "Ben, we have to believe in Hailey and that Kevin and Tiffany will no longer bother us. And Hailey was right, with the Council Test coming up we can't afford to ruin everything for two people who simply don't matter."

"Ben." Mal's voice shook slightly as she looked up to gaze into his eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this Council Test. I don't know but I just can't shake it off. I'm scared that something is going to go wrong. Remember I will not be able to use my magic. What if something bad happens?"

"Mal come here." He told her as he opened his arms. She leaned into him and he hugged her in comfort. "Nothing bad is going to happen. This is Auradon and Fairy Godmother will be there to help us just in case things really get out of control. And remember that I will be right by your side. I will not let _anything_ happen to you. We have been through so much already. Compared to what he had to do to survive on the Isle, this test will be a piece of cake." He told her reassuringly. Mal nodded as Ben tightened his arms around her.

Mal broke free from his embrace and looked up at him. "Ben, do you ever miss the Isle?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we first arrived here I was so happy. We were finally free to love each other in the open without the fear of repercussion. But now, it has become just so hard sometimes with all this attention from the press following us around everywhere we go and some of the council members who are still not ready to accept us. I wouldn't have been able to get through any of it if it wasn't because of you and Hailey." She paused. "Do you ever miss just glaring at someone and they run away in fear? It is true that we had to struggle to survive on the Isle but I was respected back there. And now my mother is gone and our secret is out anyway so we wouldn't have to hide. Would it be so bad if we had to go back?"

"I see your point, sweetheart." he murmured, as he tenderly kissed her forehead. "You know that if you ever do want to go back..."

"I know. You would be right there with me." She replied with a smile, kissing him gratefully, before laying her head on his chest. "But that would mean meeting your father again and I will never let that happen, no matter how bad things get here."

"My father _doesn't_ matter anymore, Mal. I have let him control my life for far too long. You are the only thing that is truly important now. I love you and all that matters to me is to see you happy. If that means returning to the Isle and facing my father again, so be it." he told her determinately.

Mal's heart skipped a beat as she lost herself in Ben's loving gaze. She still did not know what she had done in her life to deserve someone like him. She shook her head. "There will be no need for that, Ben. And I'm sorry for bringing it up. This council test must be getting to my head." She reached out and gently stroked his cheek. "We have been given this great opportunity to become council members and do something real to improve the living conditions on the Isle. And I am here in this fairy tale place with you by my side. My mother is gone and nothing is in the way of our happiness. So I will not let my insecurities get the best of me. I have everything I want and need right now, here with you, and I don't need to go back to the Isle. I love you Ben." Mal pulled Ben to her kissing him deeply as she let all her worries melt away. Mal smiled happily, resting her head on his chest as they broke apart while Ben's hands stopped to rest on the small of her back. They stayed like that, content in each other's arms, certain that as long as they were together, all would turn out for the best.

 **That's it! What did you guys think? Was the Ben/Belle talk what you excepted? On a different note: Old readers you will know that next chapter is the Council Test for Bal and what happens to Mal after that. But what xez and I want to know is this: Is this anything you guys would like to see in the chapter to make it more dramatic? Or just because you wish it had been there last time? Let us know if you have any requests. Please review guys? Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys. Here is chapter 4 and boy is it long! As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my OUT OF THIS WORLD INCREDIBLE Beta xez2003 for your STUNNING editing. And of course a HUGE HUGE thank you to every single one of you readers for all your reads, reviews, follows and favs. Well I think that is all without further ado take it away chapter 4!**

 ** ** ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!********

The blue and yellow Auradon flags stood tall and majestic as they flapped in a gentle rhythmic movement caused by the light morning breeze. Loud cheers and the resonating sound of drums and trumpets filled the air as the Auradon Prep Band entertained the large crowd that had gathered on the school bleachers to witness the Royal Council Test which was about to begin. The Auradon Prep school grounds, which usually hosted the weekly Tourney matches, had been converted into a proper arena for the occasion, its long fields magically turned into tall impressive thick green bushes, which seemed to stretch out for miles, forming what appeared to be an intricate maze. Large screens littered either sides of the open air stadium so that no one could miss a second of the upcoming action.

"You okay, Mal?" Ben asked from behind her as he helped her adjust the protective armour they were given to wear. Mal's armour had been purposely fitted with a protective layer of padding so that the iron would not make contact with any part of her exposed skin.

Mal continued staring at the stadium door lost in thought. The sense of foreboding that had accompanied her ever since the council test had been announced had not left her alone but only seemed to intensify as the day approached. Now she just could not calm her racing heart as a loud voice in the stadium above them announced the start of the test in a few minutes, asking the people to take their place on the bleachers. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen today. She suddenly blinked and looked up startled, thorn away from her thoughts, as she heard Ben called her name.

"Yeah...I just don't understand why we need to do this. Haven't we proven ourselves already?" She murmured as she turned to face Ben.

"I know sweetheart but it is just one final test before we can be officially made council members. It's harmless." He replied as he pulled her closer to him, tenderly kissing her head.

"If it is harmless, then why can't I shake off this feeling that something bad is going to happen?" She asked.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Fairy Godmother will just be a call away. Besides, I made a promise to never leave your side and protect you from harm and I intend to keep it no matter what." He gripped her shoulders, his expression confident. "We have been through far worst things on the Isle. But we beat fate over and over again. We will pass this test together, just like all the other trials we faced in the past." He reassured.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, his confidence rubbing off on her. She squared her shoulders bravely, as a small chuckle escaped her throat. "I _can_ defend myself you know and you can't protect me from _everything_ Ben."

"Oh really?" He asked, his features relaxing as he mirrored her smile. "Well, you can watch me try." he quipped accepting her challenge.

Mal was about to reply when there was a knock on the door and Hailey stepped in the room. "Mal? Ben? You here? It's time." She smiled as she joined them at the centre of the room.

"Yes!" They replied together as Ben reached out to clasp Mal's hand.

"Now, as I have explained before, you guys will be allowed to carry any weapon of your choice but Mal you will have to wear this." She said guiltily as she pulled out a dark green cuff from her pocket.

"What does that do?" Mal asked eyeing it.

"This cuff has been enchanted so that it prevents you from making use of any magic during the duration of the test. But don't worry, Fairy Godmother spelled it so that it will come off as soon as the test has been completed."

Mal nodded and reluctantly held out her wrist. Ben closed his eyes and looked away, feeling them momentarily flash yellow, as Hailey gently slipped the cuff on. A bright light suddenly engulfed Mal who took a step back slightly dazed, Ben automatically reaching out to help steady her.

"What was that?" Hailey asked worriedly.

"My body is just getting used to having my magic removed." Mal replied with a sad smile. "The same thing had happened to me, but in reverse, when I had first crossed the Isle barrier and my dormant powers had been awakened."

"Oh I see." Hailey replied in understanding. An awkward silence followed until Hailey rested a comforting hand on Mal's shoulder. "But don't worry about it. It is only temporary. You will ace this test and it will be over in no time. I believe in you, Emerald and I am also sure that both of you are going to make amazing council members. I just can't wait for us to work side by side."

"Thank you Hailey." Mal nodded with a little smile.

"Now are you guys ready?" she asked quietly. They both nodded and followed her as she led them outside to the centre of the field where Fairy Godmother was waiting for them. Mal looked around her, suddenly overwhelmed as she scrutinized the large crowd that had come to cheer them. Her eyes inevitable fell on the high rise platform reserved for Hailey and the rest of the royal family. She inwardly shrieked as her eyes caught Chad and Queen Leah, who were looking at her smugly as if to say that they were sure of their failure and that they would finally have their way and she and Ben would never make it as council members. Mal's attention focused back on Hailey as she stood on the podium that had been set up and gently tapped the microphone. The band quieted down and she began speaking cheerfully.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to welcome you all to the Royal Council Test. Now as you all are aware Mal and Ben are just days away from being elected part of this kingdom's council." A loud cheer exploded from the crowd and Hailey turned to smile confidently at Mal. Hailey raised her hands a moment later and the crowd quieted down once again. She pointedly turned to face her brother Chad before continuing. "But it is with a sad heart that I admit that my decision was met by objection by part of the existing council members, who demanded that Ben and Mal take this test. But I have full confidence in their abilities and I am sure that they will finally prove, once and for all, that they truly possess the right qualities necessary to be part of the Royal Council." She paused. "Our most esteemed Fairy Godmother has hidden a replica of the magical wand somewhere beyond this maze and only she knows its exact location. Ben and Mal will need to face three obstacles along the way and defeat them non-magically before they can be granted access to the wand and ultimately surpass the test. They have been both given an enchanted necklace which they can use at any time if any one of them gets seriously injured and is unable to continue. Now I believe it is time for the test to start."

The crowd started clapping and cheering as Hailey turned to Ben and Mal hugging them. "Good luck you two. I know you'll do great. I'll see you after." She gave them one final smile, before joining Fairy Godmother as they walked to the bleachers to take their seats.

Ben smiled at Mal reassuringly before he unsheathed his sword and led the way towards the entrance of the maze. The entrance magically closed behind them as soon as they entered so they had no choice but to venture inside. They walked for what seemed like hours through endless left and right turns as an eerie mist started surrounding them. The silence around them was only broken by the occasional rustling of leaves.

"We are never going to find the way out of here, Ben." Mal said fearfully as they came across another dead end. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Mal. We can do this." he murmured as he reached out to grasp her hand. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"You are right." Mal agreed nodding, as she took a deep breath and continued walking.

"Wait." Ben suddenly cried out as he took a protective stance in front of her, his sword drawn. "Someone or something is coming." He cautioned.

Mal let out a surprised scream as the green bush walls surrounding them suddenly came to life. Before they could even blink, long vines shot out and wrapped tightly around them, separating them, Ben losing the grip on his sword in the process.

"Ben." Mal cried out.

"Mal." Ben shouted as he struggled unsuccessfully to break free. He could only watch horrified as the vines pulled Mal further and further away from him until she disappeared into a thick bush, her shouts fading away until only silence remained. The vines released him, retreating back instantly, as soon as Mal disappeared from view. He quickly picked up his sword and began to cut through the spot where Mal had been taken but the bushes magically repaired themselves blocking his path.

"Mal!" he shouted as he angrily thrust his sword to the ground, cursing himself for letting his guard down. But now was not the time to despair, he thought. He had to find her and whatever took her was going to pay for it. "Hang on sweetheart. I am coming." He shouted determinately as he picked up his sword and started running.

After what felt like an eternity, Ben turned a corner in the maze to find a path leading to a bright light. As he cautiously passed it, he found himself in a large clearing and his eyes shone with relief as he spotted Mal a few metres away. But she was not alone. Mal was sitting on a chair with her head bowed and in front of her was a small table, with what appeared to be two goblets on it. An empty chair was placed right across from her. Ben held his sword in front of him in a defensive position as he slowly approached her. The magical creature standing beside her turned to face him.

"Hello Ben. We have been expecting you." The creature greeted. Before Ben stood a being very similar to them, about their height, but whose body was entirely made out of vines and leaves. Ben's eyes narrowed and he snarled at the creature as his eyes followed one of its protruded arms and realised that he was using it to secure Mal to the chair, one of its vines wrapped dangerously tight around her windpipe.

Mal's head snapped up as the creature spoke and her eyes locked with Ben's almost instantly. "Ben." She whispered.

"You okay, sweetheart? Did it hurt you?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine." She reassured him with a little smile.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ben demanded angrily as he turned his attention back to the creature. "Let her go, NOW!"

"I am Nell, the spirit of the maze and this is your first test, Ben." The creature revealed.

"I will take any test, but not until you let her go." Ben replied.

"That is not possible, Ben. Mal is part of the test." The creature responded indicating the vacant seat across from Mal. "Please sit. If you refuse the test, you would have failed and all will be lost."

Ben hesitated as he looked at Mal weighing his options. He eyed the sword in his hand and the vines still wrapped tightly around her. If he timed himself right he could create a diversion long enough to have the opportunity to free her. But the creature seemed to sense Ben's plan and he lifted his arm. Mal started to gasp for air as he tightened his hold on her.

"Stop _please_!" Ben begged as he dropped his sword to the ground. "I'll do whatever you want. Just _don't_ hurt her." The creature released his hold slightly and Mal took long deep breaths as she filled her air-deprived lungs. Ben watched worriedly until Mal composed herself and gave him a little nod signalling that she was fine.

Ben sat down on the empty chair as the creature started explaining. "There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison. The other a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk but each of you can only drink from a single goblet."

"What kind of test is that?" Mal asked as the creature loosened the vines binding her right arm to the chair, allowing her to reach for her goblet.

"That is for you to decide." The creature replied cryptically.

Ben's eyes widened as he realized the implications of what the creature had just told them. One of them would have to drink the deadly poison and they had no way of knowing who…unless…

"Let's think about this Ben, there must be a way out of it." Mal thought out aloud.

"There is sweetheart…Forgive me." Ben looked at Mal with a heart aching look full of remorse before quickly reaching out to pick up her goblet and pouring its contents into his own. "I love you." he declared, as he gazed deeply into her eyes, before drinking it in one fast movement.

" _Ben!_ NOOOO! _What have you done?_ " The next few instants trickled by as if in slow motion as Ben's eyes closed and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, Mal screaming his name. Mal started struggling with all her might against the vines binding her as heavy tears and sobs racked her body. _"Ben!_ **_Ben!_** "

The spirit of the maze finally released her and Mal fell to her knees next to him, picking him up and cradling his body close to her. "Ben! Ben! _Wake up!_ _Talk to me! Open your eyes!"_ She whispered shakily between her heavy sobs. "You promised that you would never leave me."

The spirit approached Mal and she turned tear stricken eyes to face it. "Save him _please!_ I will do anything! Let me take his place, I'm _begging_ you!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This was his test to pass not yours."

"How could you do that?" Mal shouted as her eyes flashed brightly in fury. "You _killed_ him!"

"He is not dead. He has merely consumer a sleeping draught. He will come around soon."

"What?" Mal asked incredulously.

"Ben was willing to sacrifice his life to protect yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. You have passed your first test." The spirit lifted his arms and they were surrounded by a bright light. When it cleared, Mal, still holding an unconscious Ben, found herself in a different clearing just outside the maze. The spirit was gone.

"Hmmm." Ben groaned as he slowly stirred in Mal's arms.

An elated smile spread across Mal's face as she embraced him tightly. "Ben…you're alive!" she exclaimed as she started to shake, happy tears flowing down her cheeks.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Mal walked silently beside Ben as they left the maze behind them and made their way across a flat but cliffy landscape which led to a forest in the distance. For a few devastating moments, she had really thought that she had lost him. After the fight with her mother at Hailey's coronation, she had promised herself that she would not let anyone hurt him ever again but she had failed miserably. Thankfully he was safe and nothing had really happened to him but if she had been free to use her magic against the spirit of the maze, she would not have been captured in the first place.

Mal was brought out of her thoughts as the ground beneath them started shaking violently. Sudden massive cracks appeared on the ground which caused them to lose their footing.

"Ben!" she shouted as he rolled towards one of the large creators. Luckily he managed to grip onto a protruding rock, stopping himself before he could reach the edge and fall over. The tremors finally stopped and Mal was able to run to him, dropping to her knees next to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she rolled him onto his back and checked him over for any injuries. "You're _bleeding_!" she exclaimed as she eyed the deep gash on his right leg.

"It's a scratch Mal, don't worry. It's not that bad really. You know I've had worse." he replied, trying to reassure her. But he involuntarily let out a hiss of pain as Mal ripped her sleeve and used it to bandage it. Ben watched worriedly, his hand grasping hers to stop her, as Mal suddenly reached out for the enchanted necklace around her neck. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Mal replied incredulously. "I have had _enough_ of this. I don't care about the council. I don't need to prove anything to anyone. I am not going to let them hurt you anymore and then for what?"

"Mal" Ben's eyes softened as he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. "I am fine and I'm sure Fairy Godmother will heal it as soon as we get back." he paused, before pulling away to face her. "And since when, do you ever quit after the first difficulty? The Mal I know is strong and fierce and has never backed away from a fight or let anything stand in her way." He smiled inwardly as his words had the desired effect and her eyes started blazing angrily at him.

"I am not _quitting._ " She commented angrily. "But I can't just stand by and let you get hurt just to prove to a bunch of people that we are worth being part of a council."

"Mal, that is an excuse and you know it!" he exclaimed. "You know as well as I do that life is not always easy. Pain and suffering are inevitable. Just look at what we have been through to get to where we are today. But we always relied on each other, believed in ourselves and never gave up no matter how hard or impossible the situation seemed to be. I know you really want to be a council member…to be able to help all those innocent people on the Isle so don't give up now."

Mal kept gazing at Ben intensely as she pondered his words until, as he had hoped, a look of acceptance shown on her face, her eyes shining determinately once again.

"Come on. Help me up. We have a test to finish." He said.

"Ben, can you walk?" Mal asked worriedly as she stood and helped him up. He took one tentative step but winced visibly and was not able to hide the hiss that escaped his throat. "Here, lean on me." She offered gently as she took his arm and put it around her shoulders as they slowly started making their way to the forest.

They could finally see the trees just ahead of them when the bright skies suddenly darkened as a large shadow flew over their heads covering the sun. Ben and Mal stopped to look up, their eyes widening in fear, as a Jabberwocky hovered above them, before it turned around and stared flying down menacingly in their direction.

"Run" Mal yelled as they took off in the direction of the forest, Ben running as fast as he could with his injured leg. But he hit a rock and tumbled forward sending them both to the ground. "Come on." Mal urged as she pulled him back up to his feet. The Jabberwocky let out a roar as he rushed down towards them.

Ben abruptly stopped and griped her arm. "Mal! I am slowing you down. We are not going to manage to outrun it with my injured leg. Go, leave me here and run to safety."

"Not this time, Ben!" she paused and looked determinately into his eyes. "I am _not_ leaving you behind. You said so yourself. We are a team and we will get through this together. The forest is not too far away. Now let's go." They continued running until they skidded to a stop as the Jabberwocky landed a few meters ahead of them. Mal involuntarily gulped as she fearfully looked at the foreboding creature in front of her. She had seen pictures of the impressive dragon in her school books but nothing could really prepare her for this. It was a few feet tall will large grey/bluish wings and a long menacing tail but its most striking feature was its small face with its long protruding sharp teeth. It eyed them for a few seconds before speaking.

"So you have managed to make it this far. I have been expecting you, Mal." it hissed.

"Well. It's nice to be appreciated." She quipped as she subtly threw a worried glance in Ben's direction who was still leaning heavily on her. "Now would you mind letting us through. We have somewhere to be."

"I can see why?" It hissed sinisterly as it caught sight of Ben's injured leg. "But I am afraid I can't do that. I haven't eaten lunch in quite a while and the sight of human blood always gives me a certain appetite. Your friend there looks delicious. Ben isn't it?"

"Stay _away_ from him." Mal shouted as she pulled out Ben's sword and pushed him behind her.

"And who is going to stop me, _you_?" the Jabberwocky smirked. "Look at you. Without your magic you are useless. You will never amount to _anything._ You even have to pass a test to be made part of the Royal Council"

Mal snarled before turning her head slightly backwards. "Ben." She whispered. "You are in no condition to fight. Do you think you can make it to the forest and take cover while I distract him?"

"I think so. Just be careful please." He replied with a worried tone.

"Ain't I always?" she told him with a little smile. "Now go. On the count of three. One...Two…Three!"

"Hey you!" Mal shouted as she held Ben's sword with her right hand and used her free hand to take out one of her daggers. "Let's see just how strong you are!" She challenged as she aimed the dagger straight for one of his eyes, just as Ben took off limping towards the entrance of the forest.

The beast cried out in pain and let out a stream of fire at Mal as the dagger hit its mark.

Mal dove out of the way just in time, the fire leaving a scorching mark on the ground beside her. She turned to look back and smiled as she saw that in the meantime Ben had managed to make it to the forest.

The Jabberwocky took to the skies, clearly angry, and make a beeline for Mal his claws outstretched. _How do I beat this thing?_ she thought in panic. "Wait…it's a Jabberwocky right? What did Alice do when she was up against it? Chopped off its head!"

Mal waited until the last moment, where the creature was close enough, before flipping into the air. "As Alice said. 'Off with your head!'" she snapped before bringing her sword down on its neck. Its head rolled a few metres ahead as the beast crashed to the ground. Mal landed and looked pointedly at the fallen creature. "You sounded an awful lot like my mother. But I am not either weak or worthless. In fact you know what happened to her? She's now a reptile."

The creature disappeared in a cloud of green smoke before a blinding white light engulfed her. When she opened her eyes, Mal found herself back in an empty classroom at Auradon Prep.

"Ben?" she called out.

"I'm right here." Answered a voice she would have recognised anywhere.

Mal whirled around to face him, a bright smile and a look of relief clearly visible on her face upon seeing him standing before her.

"That's my girl. You did it. I'm so proud of you!" he grinned as he lifted her up and spun her around.

"Ah!" she shrieked happily before he set her down. A worried expression suddenly overtook her features. "How is your wound?"

His smile faded as he looked down at his leg. "The cut is gone. I guess my injury was also part of the test." He mused. "But let's not think about it. Now we have just one more to go."

Ben looked around the empty classroom before making his way to the door. "Come on sweetheart. Let's check this out." He cautiously opened the door and found himself in the busy school hallway where the loud chatter of students could be heard as they made their way to their next lessons.

"Now what?" Mal grumbled. "Why are we at school? This doesn't make any sense."

All of a sudden, an ear-piercing ring overcame the entire building, catching Mal, Ben and the other students by surprise. "What's happening?" Mal asked as she looked around trying to figure out what the sound was and where it came from. The thick scent of burnt wood and melted plastic reached Mal's nostrils mere moments before smoke and flames flooded the hallways, as the now panicked students tried to flee. "There was an explosion during a Chemistry Lab experiment!" One of the students shouted as he whizzed passed them.

"Come on, Ben. Let's get out of here." Mal exclaimed before being taken over by a coughing fit. "We need to…find Fairy Godmother…I can't use my magic…to put out the flames..."

Another explosion rocked the foundation and pieces of the building started falling around them as they hurried down the corridors, now nearly entirely engulfed by the flames. They had finally made it to the main staircase leading outside when they heard a familiar voice coming from one of the closed classrooms, crying out of help.

"Isn't that?" Ben exclaimed as he tried to shout over the raging flames. "Kevin, are you in there?" he yelled as he arrived at the closed door. The smoke started burning his throat so he banged on the door trying to get an answer.

 _"Help!"_

"Hang on." Ben yelled as he hurled open the door followed by Mal as they anxiously searched the room. They spotted Kevin trapped underneath a cupboard that had moved as a result of the second explosion.

"Ben!" Kevin exclaimed, surprised in realizing that his savior was the guy he hated most in school. "Why did you stop to help me?"

"There is no time for that now. Give me a hand Mal." he ordered as he went to get hold of one of the edges of the cupboard while Mal placed her hands under Kevin's shoulders. "On the count of three…One, Two. Three!" As Ben successfully lifted heavy piece furniture a few centimeters, Mal pulled Kevin out and helped him to his feet.

"Come on. We have to get out of here. The school is about to fall apart." Mal yelled as they made their way out of the burning remnants of the school. They finally managed to make it out through the main door into the outside gardens. The three of them erupted in severe coughing fits as the students around them cheered at seeing them relatively unharmed.

After the fits had subsided and they were checked out by the medical staff, Kevin approached Ben and Mal who were huddled together, covered by a blanket, sitting on a stone wall. They looked up as he stopped in front of them. "Thank you." He said. Ben nodded slowly in return as their eyes locked.

"Why did you save me? Especially after all I have done to you. I know you hate me." Kevin asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ben asked him back. "Despite what you might think I don't hate you. Yes I was very angry at you because you wouldn't leave _my_ girlfriend alone, especially after Mal was very clear that she did not want anything to do with you. But I would have never let that stop me from helping you out in a dangerous situation like what just happened."

Kevin stood there stunned as he held Ben's gaze, before he lifted his arm and offered his hand to him. "I'm sorry. I will not bother either you or Mal ever again, you have my word. Please forgive me."

Ben's eyes widened and stared at Kevin's outstretched hand for a few long moments, before clasping it tightly. "Apology accepted."

Ben and Mal looked at each other startled when they were suddenly engulfed in a bright light. They then found themselves in a large circular room and grinned to each other as they spotted the wand, under a protective glass dome, resting on a table.

"We made it." Ben commented happily as he lifted the dome away. Mal smiled brightly at him as she took hold of the wand. The room dissolved and they found themselves back on centre of the tourney field, Hailey and Fairy Godmother waiting for them.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"Here, let me help you with that sweetheart." Ben offered grinning, as he helped Mal out of her armour. After Fairy Godmother had removed the cuff from Mal's wrist, they had returned to the changing rooms beneath the stadium to rest and have something to eat.

Ben just couldn't wipe the smile off his face. After Hailey had congratulated them in front of the cheering crowd, she had proudly announced that they would join the other new council members in the ceremony at the Royal Gala at the end of the week.

"Can we come in?" A voice asked as the door cracked open. Hailey entered a few moments later followed by a smiling King Kit and Queen Ella. Chad, could not hide his scowl, as he reluctantly followed a few meters away. "We are so proud of you, Emerald. Both of you."

"You have truly shown great courage, selflessness and a pure heart throughout the entire test. Hailey was right. You are both going to make amazing councilors." Cinderella exclaimed as she gently hugged Mal while King Kit clapped Ben on the shoulder.

"They have done nothing special mom. Anyone could have passed that test." Chad muttered as he angrily took in the scene before him.

"Chad that is enough." Queen Ella scolded. "You need to stop this. Your sister is Queen and you need to start to respect her decisions. It is true that Ben and Mal are the children of villains but they have proven time and time again that they are nothing like their parents. They deserve their places, both in Auradon and on the Council and it is about time that you start treating them with respect. And you know how Mal has become like a sister to Hailey. So you need to start accepting her as an extended part of our family."

"I will never consider _her_ as part of anything." Chad angrily shouted before storming out of the room.

Cinderella sighed before turning back to face Mal. "Don't mind him, dear. He will come around. He is just not used at not having his way."

"Exactly, Emerald. Don't take notice of him." Hailey continued. "Besides, this has been a great day! Actually, what you say if we celebrate with a little party later on tonight after you have had time to rest."

"I would love it, thank you Hailey." Mal paused as she turned to Queen Ella. "And thank you, your Majesty."

"Mal, we have been through this already. You know you can call me Ella. And as I told Chad, we consider you part of this family. There is no need to be so formal with me." Cinderella smiled softly.

"Thank you, Ella."

"Now, Mom! Dad! Let's say we leave them alone so they can have some peace and quiet to rest and eat." Hailey suggested, giving Mal and Ben one last smile before leaving and closing the door behind them.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben and Mal sat on one of the couches at the side of the room where a small table with food and beverages had been set up for them. There was a centre plate filled to the brim with pieces of meat and chicken with two empty bowls at the side. Mal smiled as she also spotted a smaller bowl of strawberries. _Must have been Hailey's idea._ She mused.

"You were right, Ben." Mal said as she reached out to eat from one of the bowls. "And I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for not believing you when you said that everything would turn out okay. Instead I let my fears and doubts get the best of me." Mal sighed as she looked at her feet. "Nothing happened to us and together we were able to pass the test, just like you said. Thank you Ben…I would have never done any of this without your support." Mal looked up and locked eyes with him, giving him a shy little smile. "You know, I always ask myself what good I have done in this life to deserve someone like you by my side."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to apologize or thank me for anything. I love you." Ben replied with a tender smile of his own.

"I lov—" Mal stopped mid-sentence, dropping her bowl on the couch, as the wind got knocked out of her and a wave of dizziness overcame her. Her hands instantly went to her throat as she started gasping for air.

 _"Mal!_ What's wrong?" Ben asked panicking.

" _B-e-n_." was all Mal managed to mutter before her vision went black and she fell to the ground.

" _Mal? Mal!"_ Ben cried frantically as he dropped to the floor next to her and gathered her up in his arms. " _Mal! Mal!_ Wake up!" he pleaded as he shook her. Nothing happened...

" _Hailey!_ _Evie_! _Jay!_ _Carlos!_ _Someone_ _help please!_ " He screamed and a few moments later Hailey burst into the room, Evie and the boys right behind her.

"What happened?!" Evie cried as Hailey's hand flew to her mouth.

"I don't know!" he whimpered. "One moment we were eating and talking and the next she just passed out. _Mal_ _wake up_ please!"

Jay went over to look at her food. " _Guys_!" he cried. "Look…someone's put bits of _iron_ in her food!"

 _" **What?!** " Someone get Fairy Godmother. **Now** "_ Ben screamed frantically as he looked down at Mal's arms and noticed that her veins were slowly turning bright red.

"Ben. Let's put her up on the couch." Hailey instructed as Carlos bolted out from the room.

Mal suddenly woke up screaming in agony as the veins in both her arms turned completely red. " _ARGH! Ben! Ben!_ Make it stop _please!_ " she screamed pleadingly as she twitched and withered in pain.

"I'm here sweetheart! I'm here! Fairy Godmother's coming. You are going to be _ok_. Just hold on for a little longer please." He soothed as he gathered her in his arms and tried to hold her as still as possible so she didn't hurt herself.

Finally just as the burning red spread to her neck, Fairy Godmother rushed into the room, wand in hand. She quickly came to stand beside her and started chanting, waving the wand in a circular motion.

"You're _hurting_ her." Ben cried, tears flowing down his cheeks as Mal's screaming grew louder.

"I'm sorry Ben but it's the only way to get the iron out of her blood." Fairy Godmother apologized, still waving the wand.

After what felt like an eternity, Mal stopped twitching and shouting. She went rigid, her eyes snapping open as she gasped for air. "Ben." She managed to whisper softly a few minutes later when she finally recovered.

 _"Mal!_ " Ben cried as he scooped her up in his arms and embraced her tightly.

"What happened?"

"You had iron poisoning. Someone put iron in your food." Ben held her even tighter as both of them began to shake.

"Why would anyone do that?" Evie asked tearfully.

"Someone who wanted her out of the way." Jay growled. "This was intentional. Look! There is iron powder mixed around the side of the bowl." He pointed to the traces of the white powder round the edges of Mal's bowl.

A low growl escaped Ben's throat as he looked down at Mal still nestled in his arms, silently cursed himself. _How could I not notice that? They are going to pay for this._

"Evie! Jay! Carlos! Stay with Mal." He stood before gently laying Mal back down on the couch.

"Ben. Don't leave me." Mal whispered weakly.

"I will be right back, sweetheart." He told her as he bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly. He stood up straight and snarled loudly as he started walking towards the door.

"Ben, where are you going?" Hailey asked.

"I know who did this and they are going to pay."

"Who?" Hailey asked.

"Tiffany is obsessed with me and Queen Leah hates Mal. Now that we have passed the test, getting rid of Mal is the only way she has to stop her from becoming part of the Council."

"Ben!" Hailey cried as she hurried to stand in front of the door before he could leave. She gulped as she came face to face with him, his face contorted in a fit of rage. "You can't go around accusing people of something like that without any proof."

"Hailey move out of my way."

"Ben. Calm down. This will be looked into I promise, but we need proof first."

"Hailey. I will not say it again. _Move out of my way."_ Ben ordered as his eyes flashed yellow. Just as he was about to push Hailey away, Mal's weak voice broke through his rage clouded mind. He whipped his head around in the direction of the sound.

"Ben, don't please. Hailey is right. We need proof." Mal whispered, as she leaned heavily on Evie and Jay as they helped her up on her feet.

"Sweetheart, lie down. You are still weak. You need to rest." He told her as he turned around towards her. Jay and Evie released her as Ben gently scooped her up in his arms and sat back down on the couch.

"I will rest just as long as you stay with me." She whispered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Let Hailey do her job. Promise me you will not go anything stupid in the meantime."

"I promise." He sighed as he pressed Mal even closer to him and turned to face Hailey. "I will wait three days. You better find who did this." he growled. His girl could have _died_ and at that moment Ben promised himself that if Hailey didn't do something he _would._

 **That's it. We are getting into the action part of the story now! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review? Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys. Here it is chapter 5! As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my ASTOUNDING AMAZING beta xez2003 for your STUNNING editing you continue to blow me away! And of course a HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to you ALL for all your reads,reviews, follows and favs. Well I think that is all. Without further ado take it away chapter 5!**

 ** ** ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!********

Mal didn't remember much of what happened in the hours following the council test, other than being surrounded by a great sense of calm and security. She slept peacefully throughout most of it, as she recovered from her iron poisoning, lulled by a warm feeling that enveloped her protectively like a blanket. The first time she stirred, she was not surprised to find herself back in her bed at the dorm, cradled close to a heartbeat. Ben's arms were wrapped tightly around her and he gave her a soft smile as she slowly lifted her head up to look at him. No words were exchanged as she smiled back weakly, before she closed her eyes and lowered her head back to the crook of his neck as sleep gripped her again. The second time she had awakened she noticed that her dorm room had now darkened and Ben's arms were still holding her tenderly as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Hey!" she greeted in a small sleepy voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He let his hand drop from her cheek as he bent down to leave a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"Much better. Just a little tired." She tried stretching to test her weakened limbs. "How long have I been asleep?" she questioned.

"Nearly two days."

"Two _days_!" she exclaimed softly. She paused as she turned to look at Ben, finally noticing his bloodshot eyes. "You stayed here the whole time didn't you? Did you sleep or at least eat something?"

"Evie has been bringing me food, don't worry sweetheart. And I will sleep once we find out who tried to poison you and I am sure that they can't hurt you _ever_ again." he replied softly. Mal did not miss the brief flash in his eyes as they turned yellow, if only for an instant.

"Ben." Mal sighed. A soft knock interrupted their conversation as Evie quietly entered the room holding a tray with a bowl of soup. Evie's facial expression instantly lit up at seeing Mal awake and quickly walked up to her side of the bed, resting the tray on the nearby bedside table. Mal involuntarily eyed the tray close to her as Evie worriedly bombarded her with questions, asking her how she doing and her stomach let out a little growl. Ben chuckled softly as Mal's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Someone seems to be feeling better alright." Ben commented with a happy smile, clearly relieved. "Here, you can have my food, if you feel up to it."

"And you?"

"Don't worry I can prepare some more later." He replied as he picked up the bowl of soup and brought a spoonful to her lips. Ben frowned as Mal suddenly started shaking against him, a fearful look taking over her features. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Mal." He tried to reassure her. "Hailey has provided us with a private kitchen so that no one can have access to it apart from us. It is perfectly safe. In fact Evie prepared it with her own two hands. She is actually quite a good cook."

Mal looked at Evie who nodded in confirmation and after a moment of hesitation opened her mouth to eat it. Before long the plate was wiped clean and Mal sighed happily as she snuggled back into Ben's arms. A thought crossed her clouded mind just before she drifted back off to sleep so she picked herself up slightly to face him with a worried expression. "Ben, why don't you go rest for a few hours."

Ben gave her a plaintive look that told Mal that he dreaded the idea of leaving her side. He then closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around her. "Mal I am not going anywhere. I am fine. Besides I can rest here."

Mal's eyes softened in understanding. "Ben, we both know that if you stay here you will remain awake watching over me. I am feeling better now and Evie is going to be right here with me. Nothing is going to happen. We will lock the door from the inside if it makes you feel better. All I am going to do is continue sleeping for a few more hours. I am not going anywhere. And you too need to rest properly in your own bed, especially after all we have been through these last few days, please!" She pleaded. She lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "You look so tired."

"She's right Ben." Evie interjected. "Beside if you want to be vigilant to continue protecting Mal from harm, then you need to rest up too. And don't forget that there is a Royal Guard just outside the door as well. Mal is going to be perfectly safe." Mal raised an eyebrow in surprise and so Evie went on to explain how Hailey thought to leave a guard as an extra precaution until they find out who tried to poison her.

Ben sighed in response to both Mal and Evie's gentle requests. "Two against one, that is not really fair." he quipped.

Mal and Evie beamed in clear victory as Ben reluctantly bent down to give Mal a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting out of the bed. Mal's brow creased in worry for a moment as Ben dangerously swayed to the side as soon as his feet touched the ground, giving away just how tired he really was. He gave her a reassuring smile as soon as he straightened himself, promising her that he would have something to eat and head straight to bed afterwards. Mal visibly relaxed as she watched him leave her room and snuggled back under the covers. She bid Evie good night and was back asleep within minutes.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴** -

As she had promised, in the days following the council test, Hailey had opened an official investigation into Mal's poisoning and had brought in Tiffany and Queen Leah, among other possible witnesses, for questioning. Word around the school was that an official trial was going to be announced that very day and so Ben and Mal were expecting good news as they entered Hailey's office that morning.

"Guys this is going to be difficult to say and hear." Hailey started as she looked guiltily at the couple seated in front of her.

"What? Do you need us to testify?" Mal asked. "Because we are happy to." She reassured her, thinking that Hailey might be worried about their dislike of the cameras.

"No…it's not that…" Hailey replied before pausing. "The trial has been called off."

 _"What?!"_ Ben bellowed while Mal visible paled in shock as the air got knocked out of her. 'How could that have happened?'

"How?-" Mal started to ask.

"I'm sorry Emerald but there is just not enough evidence to put either Tiffany or Queen Leah on trial with. There is no camera footage, No one saw either of them with a bottle that could contain any iron tablets and no one saw them near your lunch. I have spoken personally to each individual member of staff who was on duty that day. As far as everyone knows they were both on the stands watching your test and then left."

"It can't be. Someone must have seen something. They're _lying_." Mal cried as a cold shiver cursed through her body. In the last few days, she had tried very hard to keep up a brave front and act like nothing had happened in front of everyone, especially Ben, not wanting to worry him. But she quickly felt her resolve crumble at Hailey's news.

"That's it!" Ben growled, before angrily getting out of his seat and heading straight out of the door.

 _"Ben!"_ Mal and Hailey shouted in unison. Mal rushed to get a hold of his arm just before he could burst out of the door.

He turned to face her. "Mal!" He warned. "Don't try and stop me this time!"

Mal stared into Ben's blazing eyes and at that moment made the conscious decision not to let her emotions get the best of her. Without any proof, Ben would only make the matters worst so she put her residual fears aside to try to reason with him and get him to calm down. "Ben, just breathe."

"Just _breathe?!_ " he roared incredulously. "You could have _died_ and they will get away with it!"

"We really have no proof." She paused, sighing. "Remember what you told me just before the council test, Ben?...You said that we have been through much worse things on the Isle. Despite coming here to Auradon, we are and will always remain VKs and things are never going to be on our side. There is nothing we can do about it...we just have to accept it."

"But how can you be so calm about this?"

"Ben, _we_ will always know who did it and honestly as long as I have you by my side, I couldn't care less if people hate me. We will just need to be extra careful and more alert from now on."

"But you nearly _died._ " he whimpered as a devastated expression marred his features.

"I know." she said softly, lifting her hand to gently cup his face. "But I didn't. I'm right here with you. You know, they'll have to do a lot more than that to take me away from you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." she exclaimed as she reached up to gentle kiss him.

"And I promise I will not let anyone hurt you ever again. They will have to walk over my dead body!" he vowed, his eyes shining in determination.

"I'm really sorry about this guys. I've failed you." Hailey suddenly blurted out as Ben and Mal separated and turned to face her.

"Don't say that, Hail." Mal replied. "You have done your best. Whoever it was, he or she was just very clever in covering his or her tracks."

"But I will not stop looking until I catch who did this to you, Emerald." She sighed. "And I will continue leaving the guard outside your dorm room. Just be careful in the meantime please." Mal flashed her a little smile before nodding her head.

"Is that all you needed to say?" Ben muttered. "Can we go now?" He did not wait for an answer as he turned to leave Hailey's office, silently leading Mal away.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

The rest of week passed by uneventfully and the weekend of the Council Gala had arrived. Mal and Ben figured out that whoever had tried to poison her had now lost the element of surprise and would not try a second attempt so soon, especially since everyone was now on high alert. However, this did nothing to calm Ben down, who had not left Mal's side for an instant. Mal, on the other hand, was trying her best to put the incident behind her, despite the nightmares that plagued her sleep and Ben's over protectiveness. She was determined to get back to her daily life and return to her weekend outdoor activities but when Ben had asked her to spend their Saturday morning cuddling in her dorm room, she just didn't have the heart to refuse his request. As she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed blissfully as his arms enfolded her in a tight embrace, she thought how maybe it hadn't really been such a bad idea to remain inside. They stayed in that position in perfect silence, just content to be in each other arms as the world around them faded until the alarm on Mal's phone went off.

"Oh I forgot!" Mal suddenly shot up in panic. "I have a lunch with Hailey today and I was supposed to make it!" she gasped as she gently pushed Ben away and got off the bed rushing to her closet.

"Do you have to go?" Ben muttered scowling as he watched Mal pick up an outfit. "I'm not sure Hailey deserves your company right now."

"Ben, she and I haven't had a chance to just talk about sister things in ages." she replied with a sigh, before she headed to the bathroom to change. "And as from tomorrow we will officially become council members and I doubt that we will have lots of free time to ourselves after that. After all that has happened, it will be nice to finally have a quiet moment away from all the drama."

When Mal emerged from the bathroom, she found Ben waiting for her by the door. "What are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am coming with you."

"Ben, we have been through this already." Mal sighed in exasperation. "You can't keep following me everywhere. It is broad daylight and I am just going to meet Hailey for a few hours. I know you have been worried after my poisoning but I am not even going to leave the school." Mal's eyes softened as they locked with Ben's worried expression. "I can take perfectly care of myself."

"But Mal..."

Mal smirked as she took on a fighting stance, her eyes twinkling. "Remember that I was the Queen of the Isle long before I met you. Do you really think someone could get the best of me in a fight? Besides I was the one who taught you how to fight in the first place and I clearly remember kicking your butt quite a few times. But if you think you can beat me, go ahead and try. If you do, you can escort me to the kitchens."

They stared at each other intensely for a few long moments, neither one backing down as the tension in the room clearly build up, until Ben's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm sorry."

Mal's demeanor relaxed as she reached out to stroke Ben's cheek with her hand. "Ben, there is nothing to be sorry about. I know you just want to protect me but I need to get back to some shred of normal life at some point. Besides, you told me you have some homework to catch up with no? Why don't you finish it off here in the meantime and when I return we can go out for a stroll? Maybe we can watch the sunset at the enchanted lake...that would be so nice."

"Okay, you win." Ben replied with a little smile.

"I'll see you later then. I love you." Mal responded before reaching out to kiss him.

"I love you to hurry back."

"Always." she replied as she gave him one last smile before picking up her bag and closing the door behind her as she left.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal raced to the kitchen and quickly prepared some peanut butter sandwiches as Hailey was about to arrive. She frowned disappointingly at the pathetic centre plate as she poured two large glasses of milk and placed them beside it. She sadly thought how she really didn't have time to make anything else. She then glanced at her bag and her eyes suddenly lit up as she remembered that her spell book was safely hidden inside. She quickly pulled it out and found the page she needed. Hailey would never know she had used magic.

 _"When I am in a sour mood, make me a table of delicious food."_ The sandwiches and milk were covered in a puff of smoke and quickly turned into an amazing array of cheese and cracker platters, pastries and soup. Mal had barely time to put the book back in her bag when Hailey came into view.

"Hey Emerald. You're here!" she grinned, before reaching out to hug her. "Wow! This looks amazing!" she said as she glanced at the food.

"Well I try." Mal replied with a small smile and Hailey let out a little chuckle.

"Come on, let's eat then before it gets cold. Besides, you know I don't stand on ceremony." They sat down and chatted for a while, purposely avoiding all talk about the council test and Mal's poisoning.

"Would you like another pastry?" Mal asked happily, as she offered the plate to Hailey who took one smiling.

"I missed this." Hailey paused. "We have been so busy being 'queen' and 'future councilor' lately that we haven't really had any time for us...you know…to just be sisters."

Mal smiled. "It's true. I missed it too."

"Do you need a napkin?" Hailey asked as Mal reached for a spoon to begin eating her soup.

"No." Mal replied hastily as she remembered that she left the napkins in her bag. "Wait-No-no-I'm…." she stammered but it was too late.

"Don't worry. It's alright. I'll get them." Hailey said as she reached out for Mal's bag. However her smile quickly turned into a frown as she pulled out Mal's spell book.

"Mal, what's this?" she asked, staring at the spell book and noticing the marked pages.

"Cooking spell…Blonde hair spell… _Knowledge spell._ " Hailey became even more upset as she continued flipping through the book, her voice getting louder with each spell.

"Hail I…"

"Wait...so…you have been using magic all this time? You had promised me you were going to stop." Hailey cried, as she stood up in her seat. "Did you stop to think for one minute what would have happened if the council found out?"

"Hailey I-" Mal stuttered, cowering in her seat.

"And I was the stupid one who has been sticking my head out for you this whole time." Hailey spat, as an angry tear made its way down her cheek. "You lied to me!...We are supposed to be a _team,_ Mal remember? I'm supposed to be able to trust you. I thought we have been over this ages ago. You are like a sister to me...you shouldn't be something you're not around me. You _know_ I hate that! I think I have proved myself more than once. I am never going to judge you because of your past as long as you are always honest with me. How could you do that to me?"

Mal stared at Hailey dumbfounded, unable to move a muscle as her mind processed Hailey's accusations. But then suddenly something in her snapped and all that had happened in the previous months came crushing down on her. All the doubts, all the nightmares and all the pain she had to endure since she had arrived in Auradon. She started shaking and took a few long ragged breathes as she felt her pulse rapidly increase.

"How could I do what? Be something I'm not?" she retorted as she stood up to meet Hailey's gaze in challenge, her eyes blazing. "You know what Hailey? I have had enough of all this. I have been trying for _months_ to fit in and be accepted here in Auradon. How can _you_ talk to me in this way after all I have been through? I nearly lost Ben, the man I love, when I protected this kingdom against my mother! What would you have felt if that had happened to Daniel, tell me?" Mal shouted as her voice resonated across the room. She paused and took in a long breath before continuing her outburst, finally freeing herself from the burden that had been sitting on her chest all these months. "But no, that was not even enough...your stupid council demanded that we pass this test just because we were not born the kids of some mighty hero! And then that was not _even_ enough! Hailey, someone tried to _kill_ me!"

"Mal-"

Mal felt herself lose control and she started to hyperventilate as all the anxiety of the past days came crushing down on her. "So what if I am not one of these Auradon princesses or smart council members. You know the truth Hailey?...I am and always will be a VK who has been raised on the Isle of the Lost by Maleficent." Mal reached out to grab a hold of her blonde hair before continuing. "So what if I have used a little magic to make my life a bit easier? After all there is magical blood in my veins and I think I have been denied my heritage long enough. Not anymore! I think I finally deserve a break. So you discovered my secret and the truth is out. I am just a big fake!" she cried as a flood of tears finally making her way down her cheeks.

"Mal-" Hailey started to say but Mal shot her an angry look before shaking her head and grabbing her spell book.

 _"Take this feast, this lavish meal and turn it back to what is real."_ Mal muttered as the food was engulfed in a puff of smoke before turning back to the sandwiches and milk. "Hailey, this is who I truly am!"

"Mal..." Hailey tried again but Mal turned and stormed off before she had a chance of stop her. "Mal...Wait!"

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"What happened?!" Ben cried sitting up and instantly wrapping his arms around Mal as soon as she burst in through the door and ran to him.

 _"I don't belong here._ " she sobbed into his chest. "I can't do this anymore Ben. I've had enough. I just want to go _home._ " she continued crying as Ben gently stroked her hair.

Ben just held her tightly and continued to soothe her until she quieted down enough and told him what happened with Hailey. "Ok let's go." he finally murmured as he gently let go of her.

"Go where, Ben?" Mal asked softly as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Back to the Isle."

"No Ben." Mal replied panicking. "We can't do that. Your father..."

Ben put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small reassuring smile. "I will follow you anywhere you go sweetheart and you know that. I told you before that my father doesn't matter anymore. I am not afraid of him any longer. All that matters to me now is to see you happy. So if leaving here and going back to the Isle is what you want, than that is what we will do. At least there I can protect you better and no one will dare challenge or bother us especially after you single-handedly beaten your mother. But are you sure you want to leave your magic behind you?" he asked.

"There is nothing to miss, Ben." Mal replied sadly. "What use do I have for my magic if I am not even allowed to use it?"

"Okay then it is decided." he told her as he got a bag and started to pack up their things. "Whoa! Whoa! Why are we bringing _her_?" Ben asked as Mal punched some holes in a pencil box before turning to pick up her mother from her cage.

"She's my mother, Ben. She's _my_ responsibility."

"Mal, we _can't_ bring her. There is no magic on the Isle remember? So she will return to herself as soon as we cross the barrier. She will _kill_ you for what you did to her."

Mal froze, not having thought about that and put the lizard back in her cage. They quickly finished packing their things and left a note to Evie telling her what had happened and their decision to return to the Isle. As they gave their dorm room one final look and said goodbye to their life in Auradon, they debated whether or not they should have told the other VKs about their decision to leave personally. But they feared that they would somehow convince them to stay so they quietly closed the door behind them and left the school.

̴ **\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

They made their way to the sea's edge on Ben's scouter when suddenly he stopped and parked on the side of a road, just off a forest and a gorgeous field of multi-coloured flowers. "Just give me a minute." Ben quietly told her with a serious expression as he disappeared into the forest. Ben didn't say anything when he returned a few minutes later and so Mal didn't ask him anything as she sat behind him and they continued their journey.

Once they reached the edge of the cliffs, the Isle covered in its dark clouds looming in the distance, Mal pulled out her spell book, ready to cast her last spell. _"Noble stead proud and fierce, you shall take me anywhere I need._ " she recited as Ben's scouter was engulfed in a bright purple light. They both held their breath as they climbed on it and drove over the edge of the cliff. To their relief the spell worked and the scooter made it over the sea and crossed the barrier. Luckily they made it to land on the Isle as soon as they passed the barrier as Mal's spell instantly faltered. The people of the Isle gasped in surprise and shock and hurried out of their way as their scooter zoomed though the Isle's busy streets. Ben and Mal arrived at their old hideout and parked their scooter in a hidden section under the entrance steps, away from prying eyes.

They climbed the steps and entered the hideout. Mal let out a relieved breath as she noticed that no one had dared to enter their lair in their absence. They dropped their bags on the floor and Mal let out a frustrated scream as she eyed herself in a cracked mirror. " _Ugh!_ I can't _stand_ myself blonde anymore!" she cried.

"Come on sweetheart. We can fix that straightaway." Ben smiled as he took hold of her hand and left the hideout and made their way to 'Curl Up and Dye'. Everything was just as they had left it with Dizzy sweeping the shop's floor as she listened to some music. Her eyes bulged open in surprise and she gasped when she spotted them entering the shop.

"Mal! Ben! _You're back!_ " she squeaked happily as she ran and threw her arms around Mal. Mal hugged her back before releasing her so she could hug Ben who spun her around in a bear bug. "Is Evie back too?" she asked a moment later.

"No, it's just us. But hey, do you have time for me? I could really use your help. Do you have any ideas for me?"

Dizzy came over and touched her hair with a clear look of disdain. "Washed out blonde with purple tips? The best of no worlds. You can't see where you face ends and your hair begins." she replied, guiding Mal to the chair as Ben nodded in agreement.

"Oh! And what is this? Bored to death pink?" she said as she looked at Mal's nails. "How far can I go?" she mused.

"The works." Mal replied happily, "I mean whatever makes me feel like me but you know...way worse!"

"Yay!" Dizzy cheered as she picked up a pair of scissors.

Mal eagerly looked at the badly cracked mirror when Dizzy was done and her face broke out in a wide smile as she touched her now light purple banged hair. "Hey…There I am!"

Ben wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "There's my girl" he murmured into her hair as Mal broke out into a happy chuckle.

 _"Voilà!"_ Dizzy exclaimed with a hint of pride.

 _"Voila!"_ Mal chuckled back as she released Ben and handed her some money.

"For me?" she gasped.

"Mmm hmm. You earned it!" Mal replied with a smile while Dizzy let out another squeal.

Their happy moment was broken and their heads turned to the entrance of the shop as a gruff voice suddenly exclaimed. "Fork it over ya runt!" Mal scowled and Ben let out a loud growl as Harry walked up to them smugly. They watch furiously as Dizzy reluctantly gave him the money. "Now the rest" he ordered tapping the register.

"Hmm thank you." Harry hummed gleefully after Dizzy handed over everything.

"Still running errands for Uma I see." Mal smirked at Harry. "Or do you actually get to _keep_ what you steal for a change?"

"Well well well. What a nice surprise!" Harry grinned, his eyes lighting up, as he approached Mal.

"Hi Harry." Mal replied sarcastically.

"Just _wait_ till Uma hears you two are back." he quipped. "She's never going to give you back your old territory."

"Oh well that's alright. Because we will just be _taking_ it back" Mal replied smugly. Ben let out another loud growl as Harry stepped up and ran his hook through Mal's hair.

"I could hurt you, you know." Harry mused.

"I would like to see you try." Ben exclaimed as he lunged for Harry's hook and threw it across the room. Now that his relationship with Mal was out in the open he did not have any more reasons to hide and he could finally give Harry the lesson he deserved for flirting with his girl. "And you'd be _dead_ before you even took a step!" Ben snarled before smiling smugly as he pulled Mal closer to him.

"Leave it Ben. He's _so_ not worth your time." Mal replied. "Besides he needs to go back to his captain, Uma. Right Harry? Actually, tell her to stay out of my way if she knows what is good for her."

Harry scowled for a moment before suddenly smirking. "We shall see about that." he replied as he turned to leave, making a mess before picking up his hook from the floor.

"Great! Even more sweeping." Dizzy complained as she picked a broom while Ben and Mal set out to help her.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

As they were about to leave Dizzy's shop and turn to the direction of their hideout, Ben got a hold of Mal's hand and turned to look at her with a serious expression. "Mal, there is something I need to do. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, Ben. What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I prefer showing you. Come." he said cryptically as he grasped her hand tightly and made his way to the outskirts of the city. They walked in silence for a while until Mal recognized the familiar pathway and realized that they were going to the Dark Forest. _Why would Ben want to return to this place._ she asked herself as she noticed that Ben's expression turned into a more distressed one as they made their way towards the place that held such painful memories for him. She expected him to stop at the clearing that had once been his home, but he kept going for a while longer until they reached another clearing, one which Mal had never been too. Mal gasped softly in surprise as she noticed that they were now on top of hill with a clear view of the forest underneath them. Her eyes then widened as they approached what appeared to be a wooden cross implanted to the ground at the edge of clearing.

"Ben!" she whispered, as tears suddenly stung her eyes. "Is that..." her breath caught in her throat as she realized where Ben had taken her.

Ben nodded sombrely as they stopped and let go of Mal's hand. He silently opened his bag and took out the lovely bunch of multi-coloured flowers he had picked up from Auradon. He knelt on the ground for a moment and put them on the base of the wooden cross before standing up and grasping a hold of Mal's hand again.

"Hi Mom." he whispered.

 **That's it! Bal are back and Mal is finally going to meet Ben's mother. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review? Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys here is chapter 6 for you. As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my ABSOLUTELY AMAZING Beta xez2003 for your INCREDIBLE editing! And a HUGE HUGE thank you to you readers for all your reads reviews, follows and fav's. Well I think that is all without further ado take it away chapter 6!**

 ** ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!******

Mal felt her breath catch in her throat as she stood still in stunned silence, broken only by the sound of the gentle breeze blowing through the nearby bushes. It was then that the warmth of Ben's grasp on her hand brought her back to the present and she turned to look at him, just as he started speaking.

"Hello Mom." He spoke softly. "Sorry for being away for so long but a day hasn't passed by since I last visited that I didn't think about you." Ben hastily wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek, before his face broke into a small smile. "But guess what! I have been to Auradon and it was exactly as you had remembered it. So full of light and hope. I just wish you could have seen it with me, mom…one last time. But you know what? I didn't come back empty handed. I managed to bring you some fresh flowers. I really hope you like them. I couldn't remember which ones where your favorite so I got you a whole bunch of different ones."

Mal watched quietly as Ben's composure suddenly crumbled and another tear made its way down his cheek. "I miss you so much, mom. It just isn't the same without you by my side. I love you!" he paused and took a long breath. "I don't know why father had to take you away from me but I do know that somehow you are always watching over me and protecting me from wherever you are. I will keep the promise I made to you, mom…you will be so proud of me. I have let the pain and fears of the past overwhelm me for far too long. But not anymore. From now on, I will only let hope and love guide me, just like how you have always showed me when I was a child. I will follow your example."

Ben smiled as he dropped Mal's hand and lifted his arm around her waist to draw her closer to him. "And you don't have to be worried about me any longer either, mom." His smile grew bigger with his words. "Because I have managed to find love and happiness again, despite all the pain and suffering I have been through since you were taken away from me. I had lost all hope and for a long time all I believed was that I was doomed to a life of misery but the unexpected happened and in the most desperate of places, here on the Isle. I am not alone, not anymore. This is Mal, mom…the woman I love and who with just a little smile lights my entire world."

Mal just stared at Ben speechless, a lump forming in her throat. She tried to swallow hard to get rid of it as a shiver ran down her spine. "B-b-ben. I-" she managed to stutter as the realization of what Ben just did hit her full force. Ben had just formally introduced her to his mom as the love of his life. The great sense of responsibility she felt at that moment brought about a whirlwind of emotions through her body but as the initial shock wore off, Mal managed to smile softly at him. She silently brought her free hand up to tenderly caress his cheek before dropping it and turning to address his mother's grave.

"Hello Laurette." Mal's smile however vanished almost instantly, replaced by a sad expression, as she started speaking. "I really wish I could have met you. I know you were both an amazing woman and an amazing mother. And I know, not only because of the way Ben's eyes sparkle when he speaks about you, but mostly because of the fact that he has the most _kind_ and _gentle_ heart I have ever met in my life, despite all the pain, suffering and despair he has gone through growing up alone on the Isle. And I know that it is all because of you that he turned out the way he is…so full of love and hope. I just wish I had been lucky as him and gotten a mother like you."

Tears started stinging her eyes as her emotions got the best of her. She lost the battle to hold her composure and tears found their way down her cheeks. "I also want to thank you, Laurette…By giving up your life to protect him that day, you not only saved him but also me. Who knows what would have happened to me had I not met your son that fateful day in the forest? Ben saved me from myself and a fate I was doomed to follow. He showed me what it truly meant to love and to feel loved for the first time in my life and for that I will always be in your debt." She turned back quickly to look at Ben with a loving gaze before continuing. "I sometimes wonder what good I have done in my life to deserve someone like him by my side. Gods know I am not worthy of his love. But he chose to love me anyway and for that I will be eternally grateful. Before I met him all I had known was how to be evil just like my mother had taught me. I have done horrible things to the people around me and I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused him when I first pushed him away. But, your son believed in me and in our love. He has truly changed me and I promise you this Laurette. I will always take care of him and protect him from harm…I will not let _anyone_ ever hurt him in any way. And I swear…not a day will pass by where I will not love him with every fiber of my very being." She finished wholeheartedly, as she returned to gaze lovingly at Ben.

They then stood in silence in front of the grave for a few more minutes. "I love you mom. I will come visit you again soon." Ben said as he gave her one last look before he gently got hold of Mal's hand and together they turned to start heading back out of the clearing.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal quietly followed Ben lost in thought as he gently led her through the forest. She still felt slightly dazed as her mind tried to fully process what Ben had just done. By taking her to his mother's grave, Ben had given her yet another demonstration of the extent of his feelings towards her and she now felt a new sense of responsibility engulf her. She silently swore to herself that she would keep the promise she made to Laurette no matter what.

They had just passed Ben's childhood home, when she suddenly stopped, resting a hand on Ben's arm to stop him.

"Ben." Mal quietly spoke.

"Something wrong sweetheart?"

Mal shook her head before she grew slightly uncomfortable as she just stared into Ben's eyes for a few long moments. "Thank you for taking me to see your mother. You have no idea how much that meant to me." She paused, her lip quavering slightly as she brought a hand to his cheek. "All you have done since the day we met is take care of me and show me what it really means to love another person. I, on the other hand, have hurt you, especially in the past when I was still trying to come to terms with my feelings towards you and for that I am so _so_ sorry. I don't know if I truly deserve your forgiveness but I truly meant what I told your mother…I will spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to be truly worthy of your love and to show you just how important you are to me. I love you, Ben."

"Mal." Ben's eyes softened. "You don't need to thank me or apologize for anything. I am not perfect either and I have made mistakes too. I have let my fears of losing you overwhelm me to such an extent that I let my possessiveness towards you get out of control more than once. And you don't need to promise me or my mother anything because you are already doing it, sweetheart. Your eyes tell me Mal, they show me…everyday. I love you Mal."

Mal threw her arms around him as Ben just held her tightly. They stayed like that for a while, before Ben drew away slightly and leaned down to kiss her. But their tender moment was shattered when an angry familiar voice broke out through the clearing.

"What are _you_ doing back here, boy? You traitorous waste of space!"

Ben and Mal's heads snapped up at the sudden interruption. They both whipped around in the direction of the voice and Ben let out an involuntary snarl as they came face to face with his father.

"I could ask _you_ the same question, dad! Why aren't you at the village?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you but if you must know I have returned here after Maleficent's defeat." Ben and Beast just stared at each other intensely, neither one backing down. "And today must be my lucky day!" he smirked. "After you left the Isle and foolishly decided to become a pathetic hero…" he paused as he turned to spit on the ground beside him. "I thought I would never have the chance to finish off our little game. I must admit that I have missed it!" he snickered. "And what happened to you, anyways?" he taunted. "Did Auradon finally realize who you really are? That you are just a raging beast like your dear old dad and so they sent you back to me?"

"Why we are back on the Isle is none of your business, _dad!_ " Ben retorted angrily as he took a step towards him, his head held high. "Now listen to me carefully because I will say this only once. I have no intention of fighting you or being part of your sick games any longer. And not because I have forgotten what you have done to me or to mom. She was an innocent woman whose only fault was to love her son with all her heart. I will _never_ forgive you for what you did to her." He paused as his eyes flashed yellow for a brief instant. "But I have let the fear, the anger and the pain you caused me as a child, control me for far too long. It is time I finally let go of my past and you with it. So goodbye father." Ben bite back as he got a hold of Mal's hand and turned to walk away.

"Come back here you _coward!_ " Beast challenged him.

Ben stopped and turned back to him, his eyes blazing. "You can say and think whatever you want but I am no longer afraid of you Dad. All I feel towards you is a great pity." Ben paused as he chose his next words carefully. If he truly wanted to get rid of his past, he had to tell his father everything he kept inside. "I have been to Auradon dad…I have spoken to Belle."

"W-w-what?" Beast's face drained of all colour at the mention of his old love, which almost caused Ben to stop but he pushed on.

"Yes you heard me very well, father. I spoke to Belle. Actually _she_ came to seek _me_ out. And she told me the truth about what really happened on the day your curse became permanent. She loved you dad, she really loved you. But she was imprisoned by Gaston and that is why she never returned to break your curse. Do you realize what that means?" Ben paused, as he glared at his father. "You had a real chance for a happy ending but you threw it all away. You should have just believed in Belle's love for you…You should have realized that something was wrong and that there was a _reason_ why she never returned…You should have gone out and saved her dad." He squeezed Mal's hand. "But I will not make your same mistake. I will _always_ believe in Mal's love. Unlike _you_ , _I_ have chosen to love and I have managed to get myself a happy ending with the woman I love. And believe it or not I don't want to seek revenge for mom's death because that would make me like you. I am not going to let the feelings of hate and anger consume me any longer." He looked up to squarely look his father in the eyes to make sure he had his undivided attention. "Living the rest of your days on your own on this god forsaken Isle with your regrets and the knowledge that you could have had it all, will be punishment and torment enough. This is my final goodbye to you father…we will not meet again. From now on you do not mean anything to me." He concluded as he turned and started to walk away.

Ben and Mal had walked a few meters when the sudden sound of a loud roar split the air. Ben barely had the time to push Mal away from him before quickly bending down to punch his father with a heavy blow to his stomach as he charged at him. Beast let out a howl of pain and fell into a heap to the ground, not expecting his son's quick reflexes.

Ben spared one last long look at the prone figure of his father before he turned back once again, ready to finally leave the forest. But he stopped as soon as he realized that Mal had not joined him. "Mal." he called out. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed that she silently approached his father who was still recovering from Ben's blow. She pulled out one of her daggers, bend down and held it threateningly at his throat.

" _Ben_ might not want to fight you anymore." Mal spat angrily. "But I am _not_ Ben. I have been with him through it all and I have seen first-hand all the pain and suffering that you have caused him. I will _not_ allow you to hurt the man I love any longer, _do you understand?_ " Mal pressed the dagger tighter and drew a little blood. "So listen to me carefully! If for _any_ reason you ever go near him or talk to him again or even try to _look_ at him from afar, I swear that I will make you pay _dearly_ for all the pain you have ever caused him. Remember that I was powerful enough to defeat my mother, the great Maleficent. You really don't want to see what I am capable of." She released him and without saying another word stood up and went to join Ben. She smiled softly at him as she grasped his hand tightly. "Let's go home."

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Uma smirked with an excited evil glint in her eyes as she looked out at the outline of Auradon in the distance from the main deck of the Lost Revenge. "Are you sure of what you saw, Anthony?" she asked as she turned back to look at her crew.

"Yes, captain. I would recognize the Queen of Auradon, the daughter of Cinderella, anywhere." Anthony replied with a hateful glare.

"First Mal and Ben surprisingly return to the Isle and now the Queen herself follows them here. Something interesting is going on here and I have all the intention of finding out what it is." She paused and smiled as the beginning of a plan was forming in her head. "By returning here, those do-gooders have finally made a mistake…this is the occasion we have been waiting for boys. Auradon will be ours!"

"What is your plan, captain?" Harry asked.

"Simple, I want you to bring me the Queen of Auradon. She will be our ticket out of this hell hole." Uma explained.

"Consider it done." Harry replied before turning to Gil and Anthony. "Gil, Anthony. Come with me!"

"Wait, Harry." Uma instructed. "That is not all you have to do. I have left out the fun part of the plan. The Queen of Auradon is not the _only_ guest I want you to bring along."

Harry could not suppress the gleeful smirk of anticipation that overtook his face as Uma explained the rest of her plan. "For the first time ever, the great indestructible Mal has a _weakness._ " Uma continued with an evil smirk of her own. "One that I fully intend exploiting. I finally have the opportunity to bring her down to her knees and make her pay for all that she has done to me. Revenge will finally be mine. Now go and _don't_ disappoint me."

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 _"Hailey."_ Mal gasped in surprise when the Queen of Auradon entered through the main door of Mal and Ben's hideout. "What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!"

"I asked Evie and the others to accompany me here. I had to come talk to you and apologize." Hailey gazed intensely at Mal as her eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry about our fight, Mal. You're right. You have been through so much lately. I should have been more understanding and I shouldn't have yelled at you for using magic. It was all my fault, please forgive me. Please come home."

"Hailey, I _am_ home." Mal paused as she let out a long sigh. "I really tried my very best but I just don't belong in Auradon. I nearly _died_ there, Hail." Mal reminded her. "I'm never going to really fit in or be truly accepted for what I really am. This is where I belong. At least here I am respected."

"Don't quit on me, Mal. We will find a solution together, I promise. I need my sister, please!" Hailey pleaded as her tears spilled down.

"Hailey, please just go before you get hurt. You shouldn't even be here. The Isle is dangerous especially if one of the other villains finds out you are here. Just go!" She ordered as she turned away to face the wall and picked up one of her spray cans.

 _"Emerald."_ Hailey cried pleadingly, but Mal did not turn around. Hailey looked pleadingly at Ben who shook his head and went to stand by Mal's side. Hailey's shoulders slump in defeat before she turned and walked out of the front door and down the main stairs.

"I'll go make sure she gets to the others ok. I will be right back." Ben murmured, softly kissing her head. Mal nodded and he followed Hailey outside.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben quietly followed Hailey down the stairs and frowned at the sight of her tears. During his stay at Auradon, all Hailey had done was be supportive of them despite of their villainous background. She had given them a second chance at a new life and if he was now able to move past his traumatic childhood, it was also because of her. Over time, he too had almost started considering her like a sister and he really felt bad for the way things turned out. But Mal was right…she had tried her very best to fit in and she had almost died in the process. He would be damned if he allowed her to be harmed either physically or emotionally by another one of those so called heroes.

"Guys, can you take Hailey back please? And make sure none of the other villains recognize her." He murmured to them sadly as he turned to go back up the stairs.

"Ben _wait."_ Hailey pleaded. "Can I have a word? Please!"

Ben locked gazes with Hailey and sighed, before nodding. He owed it to her after all she had done for him. He led her a short distance along the alleyway, away from prying eyes.

"Ben. Please tell me what I can do to make it up to her." Hailey asked as soon as he turned to face her. "I will find the person who tried to kill her and they _will_ be punished for it. I _promise."_

"Hailey." He sighed. "I don't think you quite understand _why_ Mal was so upset. Yes she was shaken by the attempted poisoning but she was willing to try and move past it, for you." He paused. "I guess your argument was just the last straw that broke her. You have seen it yourself just how hard she has been trying to change in order to follow Auradon's set of rules. But those rules might be good for you people who have lived such an easy and comfortable life. But we come from the Isle…take a long look around you and maybe you can now truly start to understand for the first time where our struggle to adjust came from. We may have chosen to be good but our roots are still here. The Isle will always be part of who we are and that is never going to change. And Mal is also part fairy, Hailey. Magic is in her blood…it is her birth right, part of who she is. And then you tell her she can't use it? No wonder she still practiced it in secret. You may as well have told her to cut off a limb."

Hailey opened her mouth to say something but Ben lifted his hand to silence her when he thought he heard something or someone close to them. He cursed under his breath and tensed as a shiver cursed through his body. He got the feeling they were being watched.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shh" he hissed to her as he listened carefully. His senses were in full alert and he looked around him warily but it was all quiet.

"Nothing. I must have imagined it." He finally muttered.

Hailey sighed in relief. "Ben. Don't scare me like that again."

"Scare you? But that's my specialty, dearie." They whipped around in the direction of the sudden snickering voice as Harry emerged from the shadows.

"Harry!" Ben instantly snarled, instinctively pulling Hailey behind him. _This isn't good,_ he thought, as he looked around the alleyway for an escape route. He could easily take care of Harry but now he also had to worry about Hailey who was not used to the fighting on the Isle. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really." He answered, grinning. "Uma would just like a word with our esteemed queen here. So if you'd be so kind to step aside as to let her come with us….."

" _Absolutely not_ Hook." Ben snarled but Harry just continued smirking.

"You really have no idea how I really hoped you'd say that." he grinned sinisterly. "You see, Hailey is not the only person Uma would like to invite to her ship."

"What do you mean?" Ben gazed at Harry for a second before it suddenly dawned on him that Harry had said _us._ But he was a second to late.

"Ben _watch out_." Hailey screamed in warning but before he could react, a blinding pain exploded on the side of his head as he was struck with a heavy object and he crumbled to the ground.

" _Ben!"_ Hailey cried as Anthony grabbed her. "Ben! Help Me!"

Ben tried to get back up on his feet using his hands for support, dazed but still conscious. He had to stay awake…he _couldn't_ let them take Hailey. But a second blow came to his head and he went back down flat to the ground. He felt near the point of blacking out as his head started swimming. He groaned and tried unsuccessfully to get his unresponsive limbs to move when he felt his arms being twisted behind his back. Something heavy and cold was used to bind his wrists together. His foggy mind made out fragments of conversation around him as Hailey continued calling his name while Harry ordered Gil to take him to their ship while he was going to inform Mal. Ben felt himself drifting away as he was picked up and tossed over someone's shoulder. "M-m-mal." he managed to stutter, as he finally lost the battle to stay awake and surrendered to the darkness closing in around him, losing consciousness.

 **That's it! The action has officially started! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review? Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys. So here it is! Chapter 7. Apologies for the slight wait but please remember that xez and I _do_ have personal lives outside of writing. The main thing is THE CHAPTER IS HERE and trust me when I say its LONG lol. As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my ABSOLUTELY PHENOMENAL beta xez2003 for your OUT OF THIS WORLD editing. And of course a HUGE HUGE thank you to all readers for ALL your reads, reviews, follows and fav's. Well that is all onto the chapter!**

 ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING! I also DO NOT own ANY lyric's to 'Its Going Down' that are seen in this chapter all rights to the song go to its RIGHTFUL OWNERS!  
****

 _Ben's taking a while._ Mal thought absentmindedly as she slowly continued spray painting the wall of their hideout, feeling the stress of the last few months finally start to fade away. She suddenly stopped, staggering a few steps back dropping the spray can from her hand, as she was overwhelmed by an intense burning sensation in her neck and chest. _'BEN!_ ' her instincts seemed to cry out in horror as she fingered her mark. _Something is wrong with him!_ she thought in panic as she raced out of the room and down the steps.

"Guys! Where's Ben?" she asked frantically as soon as she met Evie, Jay and Carlos outside.

"He and Hailey went off to talk. Why?" Evie replied, concern taking over her eyes as she noticed her best friend's frantic state.

"He's in trouble. We have to go. _now_!" she cried as she turned to bolt down the alley.

"That won't be necessary." A snickering voice suddenly rang out behind them, causing them to stop and spin around in the direction of the voice.

"Harry!" Jay growled, as the pirate came into view, grinning cockily as he strutted down towards them.

 _"What did you do to Ben, you psychopathic pirate scum?!"_ Mal screamed as she lunged at him, only to be held back by Jay.

"You wound me love!" Harry pretended to pout, grinning, as he pressed a hand to his heart.

"And where's Hailey?" Jay asked, still keeping a firm grip on a struggling Mal.

"Oh…we nicked the both of them." Harry replied with an even wider grin. "And if you want to see the two of them again, Mal will come _alone_ to the Chip Shop tonight. Uma wants a little visit." Harry grinned at them confidently one last time before turning and slinking away, knowing that they couldn't touch him.

Mal angrily ripped herself out of Jay's grip and stormed back up the steps of the hideout, the others scrambling behind her.

"Mal we-" Jay tried to say but Mal interrupted him.

"If you guys had never brought her here this _never_ would have happened! _What_ were you _thinking?_ " Mal cried angrily as she strapped on her back up daggers. "Ben and I were just _fine_ until Hailey showed up."

"Mal, Hailey was going to come with or without us. We just wanted to protect her." Evie tried to defend the group.

"Yeah and we completely blew it." Carlos replied turning to look at Evie.

"Okay. So what do we do now?" Jay cut in.

 _"We_ are not doing anything!" Mal snapped, turning around to face them. "This is between Uma and me and she's a punk and guess what? Now I have to go get Ben and Hailey back." Mal started to head towards the door.

"Whoa! Whoa! Mal! I know you are upset, and we are sorry, but you can't just go storming over there without a plan. We need to think this through." Jay said as he rushed to stand in front of the door, stopping Mal.

"Jay! Get out of my way. You know how much Harry hates Ben!" Mal replied, her voice cracking. "There is no time to lose"

"I know and we will get them back, I _promise_. But we need a plan." Jay said gently as he turned her away from the door. "You still have to get through Harry and the Wharf Rats. You're gonna need us."

"Uma said to come alone." Mal replied shaking her head. She just could not risk Ben's or Hailey's safety. All Uma had to do was send a message back to the ship and they were both dead.

"Mal come on..." Evie said, concern lacing her voice.

"She said to come alone." Carlos said, agreeing with Mal. "I know one thing. I'm not going anywhere." he said, flopping down on the couch.

"We'll be here when you get back." Jay told her with a defeated sigh as Mal walked out of the door.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"I'm back" Mal drawled as she entered, pushing the doors of Ursula's Shop, just like they did in the old western movies that Hailey had once shown her.

"Loser party of one right this way please!" Uma called sarcastically, pushing a chair forward for her to sit.

"Where are they?" Mal asked in a clipped voice as she sat down glaring at Uma who chuckled in return.

"You know I've dreamed of this…you wanting something from me and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"I'm so flattered that you dream of me. I haven't given _you_ a thought since I left" Mal replied snarkily.

Uma slammed her hands on the table. "Obviously!" she retorted angrily. "You have the perfect little life don't you?"

Mal fought not to roll her eyes at the comment. If Uma had only known what she had been through! Her life in Auradon had been anything but perfect. In fact if Uma really wanted her life over there, she was honestly happy to trade it. But she pushed those thoughts aside as she looked at Uma square in the eyes. "You want to mess with me? Game on! But I see no need to bring Ben or Hailey into this!"

Uma grinned. "It may be a little over the top…but it is so much fun. Here's the deal."

"Just like your mother, always a catch."

Uma chuckled and put her arm in a wrestling position on the table. "You win…Ben and Hailey are free to go."

Mal smirked confidently and grasped Uma's hand tightly as the rest of the pirates surrounded the duo.

"Don't you wanna know what I get if I win?" Uma taunted.

"You seem to be under the impression you're _going_ to!" Mal retorted as they start to wrestle.

Uma laughed. "Last I heard your mother thought she had it all planned out. How did that work out for her?" Uma taunted in an effort to distract Mal, who just simply rolled her eyes at the comment. "You know you can stick a tiara and dress on a villain but you will always be a villain." she gloated.

"And you can put on a pirate hat but you're still Shrimpy!" Mal snapped, her eyes glowing a bright green as she started winning.

"Oh by the way Harry is having _so much_ fun with Ben." Uma mocked, her smirk growing wider as Mal's grip faltered slightly and with one swift movement she rapidly slammed Mal's hand to the side winning the match. Uma grinned as she stood up cheering. "And now…bring me Fairy Godmother's magic wand …to my ship tomorrow at twelve noon. And if you try anything you can kiss your baby goodbye!" she threatened as she walked away.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Evie moved her arms as she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. _I must have dozed off._ She wondered dazily as she reoriented herself, remembering where she was and struggled to get up from one of the couches of Mal's hideout. After Mal had returned from Ursula's Fish Shop, explaining what happened, Jay and Carlos went back to Auradon with the intention of creating a fake wand while Mal and she had visited Dizzy and prepared the smokebombs they needed for distraction. Once they had got back to the hideout, all that was left for them to do was sit and wait and that is when Evie had tried convincing Mal that she needed to rest for the following day's confrontation with Uma. Mal had silently nodded and joined her on the couch. But as Evie looked around worriedly, Mal was nowhere in sight. She then decided to stand up and look for her. "Mal!" she called out but there was no answer. She had walked just a few metres towards the bedrooms when she suddenly spotted a light coming from just under the door of Ben's old room. She slowly pushed open the door, her eyes softening in relief as she found Mal curled up in a tight ball on Ben's old bed, wearing what seemed to be one of his old shirts.

"Mal!" she called again, this time more gently so as not to startle her. "What are you doing here?" she continued asking her when Mal did not turn to answer. Evie sighed heavily as she approached the side of the bed and sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We are going to get him back, Mal. And also Hailey I promise!" Evie told her confidently. Mal did not move and Evie shifted uncomfortably as silence once again filled the room. Evie bit her cheek not knowing what to do when suddenly Mal spoke up.

"You know he took me to see his mother's grave today, E?" Mal whispered in a low voice as she looked up and lifted tormented eyes to look up at Evie. "And you know what I did?" she asked, pausing as a wayward tear made its way down her cheek. "I made a promise to his mother, Evie…A _promise…_ I promised that I would always protect him. That I would not let anyone harm him!" she paused again as more tears started falling. "I _failed_ her, E. Some protector I turned out to be!"

Evie pulled Mal in a tight embrace, who feeling overwhelmed, finally let the heaving sobs and heavy tears overcome her and just come as they pleased. Evie just held her tightly as Mal let out all of the pent up fear and emotions she had kept hidden inside her since Ben and Hailey had been taken. "I'm _so_ scared, Evie" She whimpered as her tears continued to fall. "What if…if…Uma…I _can't_ lose him or Hailey!"

"You won't lose either of them Mal!" Evie reassured her with a little smile, gazing at her confidently as she broke the hug. "Remember that Uma needs them as leverage to get the wand. She will not dare harm them in any way. Trust me!"

"But this is _Uma_ we are talking about!" Mal retorted in a frightened tone. "She has had it against me since we were kids. And tell me what about Harry?"

"Calm down, Mal. You know Harry follows Uma around like a puppy. He will not dare go against her orders. And as I said Uma needs Hailey and Ben as bargaining chips. And besides you know that Ben is strong and I am sure that he will be able to handle himself until we can show up to free him. And once we save him, you can give him a big lecture and kick his butt for letting himself get captured by Uma." Evie continued with a reassuring smile, as Mal let out a little giggle. "But you know something, M." Evie paused, turning serious. "He is counting on you but you will not be able to help either him or Hailey if you can barely stand on your feet. So what about trying to get a few hours of sleep. I can stay here with you if you like." Mal silently nodded in response, wiping the last of her tears before slowly lying down. Evie switched off the light and lay down next to her, reaching out to gently hug her rubbing her back.

"Thank you, E." Mal whispered softly as her breathing evened out and exhaustion finally claimed her.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Consciousness slowly began to return to Ben in disjointed images. He tried to move his head and blink his eyes open but the movement only intensified the pain in his head. A groan escaped his throat as he tried to get his eyes to cooperate and stay open but they closed shut. There were voices around him but they sounded jumbled, none of them making any sense to him. But a sense of urgency began to form in his muddled mind. He needed to wake up. There was something important going on around him and it was nagging at the back of his head.

Ben tried to shift his position and his sense of touch slowly began to return. He was upright and as awareness returned he felt his back resting against something hard. He tried bringing his hands up to rub his face but they felt heavy and unresponsive. He opened his eyes again and this time the shadows began to take shape, even though the edges were still a little blurry. Ben persisted and managed to keep them open long enough for his vision to finally began clearing. As the incessant pounding of his head started to subdue, it allowed him to focus on his surroundings. He tried to move his hands again and realized that the reason he couldn't move them was that they were bound behind him. He tried to free himself but what felt like heavy tight metal cuffs dug into his wrists. He then looked down at himself and discovered that thick ropes were also woven around his torso, further restricting his movements.

A soft familiar voice called out his name and Ben gingerly lifted his head up and spotted Hailey tied to a ship's mast across from him. He looked around warily as his memories finally returned, realizing that they were aboard the Lost Revenge.

"Are you alright, Hailey?" He asked. She nodded, the look of relief on her face at seeing him awake suddenly replaced by fear as she looked past Ben's shoulder.

"Well, well, well! The sleeping beast is finally awake." Harry grinned as he slinked over.

"Harry!" Ben snarled. "What do you want from us? Let us go!" He demanded as he struggled against the ropes securing him to the ship's main mast.

"I can't do that I am afraid." He smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. "You are our insurance that Mal will keep her end of the deal and bring us Fairy Godmother's wand."

A low growl escaped Ben's throat. "You are _delusional_ , Harry. Mal will never give you the wand and let you destroy Auradon." Ben retorted angrily as he continued struggling to free himself. "And I swear I'm going to _kick your butt_ when I get out of this!"

"I would like to see you try breaking out of those metal cuffs." Harry taunted, smirking. "You see we learned the lesson from our last fight." He paused before bringing his hook threateningly just under his chin. "We might have been stuck on this Isle but we have still watched you and Mal very closely. And you know what else we have learned? That the great invincible Mal has actually two weaknesses." He paused as his smile grew even wider. "Our dear esteemed Queen here but most importantly… _you._ She will do _anything_ to have you both back unharmed, including bringing us the wand. It is a shame though that she will not get to see you again anyway…Well…you know how sometimes unforeseen accidents can happen." Harry grinned menacingly at Ben. "I've been waiting for this moment for far too long. Finally I have the opportunity to rid myself of you once and for all and then I will have Mal all to myself. Yes she will be heartbroken for a while but guess who will be there to comfort her? _Me!"_

 _"Leave. Mal. Out. Of. This!"_ Ben snarled angrily as his eyes flashed. "You must have _really_ lost your mind if you think for even one second that she could _ever_ fall for a pathetic excuse of a pirate with a fake hook like you. You are just the son of a reptile fearing, three-limbed lunatic. She will _never_ be yours!"  
Ben's comment struck a nerve and before he could brace himself, Harry backhanded him with such force that his head hit the back of the mast with a loud crack. Pain shot through his head as his vision began to darken around the edges. Ben dropped his head forward and rested it on his chest for a moment. As the dull throbbing at the back of his skull slowly began to diminish he raised his head back up. Ben could feel blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he stared defiantly at Harry.

"Oh! Is _that_ the best you've got?" He challenged. "You know that the _only_ reason you can do that is because I'm tied up. Everyone knows you're just too _scared_ to go against me one on one."

"Ben, I wouldn't antagonize him." Hailey suddenly spoke up, a tremble clearly heard in her voice.

"Don't worry Hailey. You heard him. He can't do anything to us for now. He needs us as bait." Ben reassured her.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you need to be in one piece." He threatened.

"That's enough Harry!" Uma barked as she walked up to them. "We don't want damaged goods…for now."

"But you said that I could _hook_ him!" Harry growled before backing off.

"I _said_ at noon." Uma said firmly as she glanced at Ben with a malignant smile. "Besides, you could at least wait for the guest of honour to arrive so she can have a front seat view to watch the show." She snickered evilly at Ben before turning to address Hailey.

"Uma…you know…if you wanted to talk to me there was no need for all of this." Hailey tried to start.

"Yeah well it seems that only some _specia_ l VKs get your attention these days, Y _our Majesty_." Uma snapped angrily. "Those same VKs that are enjoying a new life in Auradon and have all forgotten about their loyally to the Isle…the place where they came from. And meanwhile you have left us here to rot. This Island is a prison thanks for your father, your Majesty!"

"You have some nerve to speak about _loyalty_ , _Shrimpy?!"_ Ben suddenly snarled. "You didn't seem to care very much about _loyalty_ between VKs when you tried to _drown_ Mal all those years ago!"

"Harry!" Uma yelled angrily, her eyes blazing. "Shut him up. I've had enough of him."

"With pleasure, my captain." Harry replied gleefully as he reached out to grab Gil's bandanna from his head.

"Hey!" Gil complained, clearly irritated but he shut his mouth instantly as Harry shot him a stern look. Harry then turned to Ben and tied the bandanna tightly around his mouth gagging him, patting his cheek mockingly when he was finished. Then in a blink of an eye, he abruptly bend down and punched Ben hard in the stomach, who let out a muffled cry of pain. He leaned forward as much as his bindings allowed him to, as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was for insulting my captain!" Harry whispered smugly as he bent forward to speak close to Ben's ear.

"Ben!" Hailey shouted worriedly. "Ben!" She held her breath and let out a relieved sigh when Ben gingerly straightened himself a moment later and gave her a little nod, indicating that he was fine. "Uma, stop this, please. If you just wanna talk, leave Ben alone. I am here. Let's talk!" she said gently.

"Harry, leave us alone." Uma ordered, before returning to address Hailey. "Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to be stuck here?" she asked her.

"No but Uma you have to believe me. The five VKs I picked weren't the only ones I planned to have come over. I needed more time…I just got carried away with my new duties. I know it is no excuse but I am so _so_ sorry!" she replied gently. "Uma, you are a leader. So am I. Together we can do good things for the Isle. Let us go and we can go to Auradon together."

"So _now_ I get an invite! I wonder why?" Uma retorted sarcastically. "I don't need you, your Majesty! I will get there on my own and make everyone pay for leaving us behind on this forsaken Isle. Very soon I will have the wand and no one will be able to stand in my way." She paused, her eyes blazing in anger as she gazed intensely at Hailey. "Harry! Keep an eye on them. We wouldn't want them getting away just before the start of the show now would we." she ordered before turning away to leave the main deck.

As the morning dragged on, the heavy and thick air which characterised the Isle started having its effect on the bound prisoners on the Lost Revenge, particularly Hailey, who not being used to it, started to breathe heavily and sweat profusely, despite the lack of direct sunlight. Ben let out a muffled panicked cry, getting Harry's attention as he nudged his head in Hailey's direction as she suddenly bowed her head forward on the verge of losing consciousness. Harry approached her and lifted her head up from her chest with his hook to look into her eyes. "Some water please." She pleaded in a soft raspy voice. Harry gazed at Hailey for a long minute, debating whether or not to grant her request. Then he suddenly smirked evilly, before leaving the deck and returning a minute later with two large glasses of water. He brought one of the glasses to Hailey's lips, who gulped down the liquid in an instant. The drink of water seemed to work wonders and a moment later Hailey looked up and smiled reassuringly at Ben, who visibly relaxed at seeing her feeling better. "Thank you." She then addressed Harry.

Harry didn't acknowledge her as he turned to face Ben smugly, holding the other glass in front of him. "Are you thirsty, Beasty boy?" Ben, still gagged, glared at him unable to answer, as sweat dripped down his forehead. "What happened? Cat cut your tongue?" Harry continued to taunt him. "Oh well, suit yourself. It is a hot day and I am actually quite thirsty myself. Wouldn't want to waste such a refreshing drink." Harry locked gazes with Ben before drinking the glass himself and letting out a triumphant evil laugh as he walked away.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

The excitement in the air could be felt aboard the Lost Revenge as noon approached. Uma, flanked by Harry and Anthony had returned on the main deck while Gil stood in the ship's crow nest scanning the surroundings for any sign of Mal.

"Hey guys!" he suddenly called. "They're here!"

Uma smirked "Harry! Anthony!"

Harry cut the ropes binding Ben to the main mast in one swift movement and got a strong hold of his arm. "Don't get any funny ideas, Beast boy!" he warned, whispering in his ear. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to our dear Queen, now would you?" he threatened before violently shoving Ben forward, who stumbled, nearly losing his balance. Anthony did the same to Hailey and together they dragged them over to the ship's plank.

Uma stood on the main deck, smiling wickedly as Mal made her way down the wooden pier followed by the other VKs. Mal continued walking confidently until she reached the bridge connecting the pier to the ship and stopped, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at Uma.

"Welcome!" Harry cried.

Mal tried to keep a stoic and passive face, maintaining direct eye contact with Uma. But she could not help herself as she instinctively stole a quick side glance in Ben's direction. Her resolve instantly crumbled and she was unable to hide her relieved expression at seeing him unharmed. He tried to reassure her with a little nod, their eyes locking for a brief instant.

Uma grinned evilly as she noticed the silent exchange. "Harry!" she cried. "Bring Ben over here." She suddenly ordered. Harry complied, leaving Hailey on the plank, and led Ben over to Uma before shoving him forward. Ben lost his footing and fell to his knees with a loud thud beside her. Uma smirked as she got hold of his hair and yanked his head back before bringing out a dagger and holding it to his neck. Mal was unable to control the whimper that escaped her throat and Uma cackled loudly.

 _ **"Let get this party started."**_ She sang gleefully as she released Ben, motioning to Anthony and Gil to guard him as she took a few steps forward towards Mal. Anthony and Gil brought out their swords over either side of his neck, the blades crossing perilously close to his throat.

Ben stayed perfectly still, mindful of the sword blades dangerously close to his exposed skin. He angrily watched, helpless, as he was used as leverage while Uma and Mal stood off against each other, suddenly wishing he was able to summon and control his beast form, even though that would have meant finally revealing his true self to Hailey and the other VKs. He snapped out of his thoughts and a muffled groan escaped his throat, his eyes flashing yellow, as Harry suddenly approached Mal, running his hook through her hair as he gleefully threatened to harm him. Forgetting his current predicament, Ben struggled to get back up to his feet, the swords instantly drawing blood from two gashes on his neck before Gil and Anthony successfully managed to grab his shoulders and push him back down, securing him once again. Harry smirked as he then left Uma's side and took Anthony's place. He pressed his sword to one of the open bleeding wounds on Ben's neck, who visibly stiffened holding in a muffled hiss, desperate not to give Harry the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"Give me the wand!" Uma ordered after Mal enchanted Dude, proving it was the real thing.

"Give me Hailey and Ben first!" Mal retorted as she first eyed Hailey who was being lent over the plank by Anthony, before stopping to gaze worriedly at Ben.

"Harry! Anthony! Bring them over." she cried, before locking eyes with Mal. "I will let Hailey go first as a sign of good will. Then we can swap Ben with the wand." Mal nodded slowly in agreement.

"Tell your mother, Anastasia says hi and also tell her that my grandmother wishes she'd finished off her off when she had the chance." Anthony told Hailey as he untied her and pushed her over the bridge towards Mal. Mal smiled in relief and gave her a quick hug as she reached her, before quickly shoving her behind her, safely away from Uma and her crew.

Mal's expression quickly returned serious as she eyed Harry, who growled as he helped Ben to his feet and led him towards them. "I never get to have any fun." He complained as he stopped by Uma's side, his hand still holding onto Ben's cuffs.

"Untie him." Mal ordered angrily as she glared at Uma.

Uma's face broke into a wicked grin as she exchanged a quick look with Harry. "I'm afraid you are gonna have to find a way to break him out of those cuffs yourself as we seem to have lost the keys. Besides, you should just be really grateful that we are returning him to you safely in one piece."

Mal snarled as Uma held out her hand for the wand. Mal carefully handed the wand to her as Harry slowly released his hold on Ben who took a cautious step towards her. Uma couldn't help but grin menacingly as her hand gripped one edge of the wand and shot a side glance at Harry. A shiver suddenly shot up Mal's arm. Something was wrong she could feel it. Time seemed to suddenly stop as Uma snatched the wand away from her hand while Harry quickly leaned forward and pulled Ben back onto the Lost Revenge by his cuffs.

" _Ben!"_ Mal screamed as she lunged at Uma but stopped instantly when Harry's arm encircled Ben's throat, pulling him in front of him while at the same time bringing up his other arm and revealing a dagger which he pointed directly at his throat. "Let him _go_ , Uma! We had a _deal._ I gave you the wand!" Mal pleaded.

"And miss the fun of watching you despair, as you helplessly watch the love of your life bleed to his death while I take over Auradon. Why should I?" she taunted as she started cackling. "I will finally have my revenge for the all those times that you have humiliated me."

 _"Let him go,_ Shrimpy! You are going to _regret_ this!" Mal threatened as she took an angry step towards her, her eyes flashing green. "You forget with whom you are dealing with."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not another step Mal…that is if you don't want anything to happen to your dear Ben." she threatened smugly as Harry tightened his hold on him. Mal stopped, glaring at her, an intense hatred visible on her face. "But first things first. It is time to take over Auradon." Uma gloated as she raised the wand high in the air, her pirate crew crowding around her as she started chanting. _"By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free."_ Her smug smile quickly faded and turned into a scowl as nothing happened and she realized that she was tricked. "No!" she screamed as she broke the fake wand in two over her knee. "You _do not_ get to win every time! _Get 'em!_ " She ordered as she turned towards her crew.

During the commotion, Harry loosened his grip on Ben's throat slightly, enough for him to have a little breathing space. Ben instantly took the opportunity and shifted his weight, slamming his right shoulder hard into Harry, who with a surprised yelp dropped the dagger as he lost his balance and released him. Wasting no time, Ben started to make a run for it, towards the bridge but a recovering Harry reached out and managed to grab his ankle, causing him to tumble down to the ground.

Meanwhile, all hell broke loose as Carlos threw the first of the smoke bombs at the Lost Revenge as a distraction. The VKs used these precious seconds to bring out their swords to defend themselves as Uma and her crew ran across the bridge onto the pier. Mal ran straight towards Uma who stopped to block the entrance to the Lost Revenge and engaged her directly in a desperate attempt to get to Ben, their swords clashing with a loud sound. Uma angrily swiped at Mal, who easily blocked her attacks. They relentlessly attacked one another but no one managed to prevail as the knowledge from their previous fights made them anticipate each other's moves. Mal raised her sword again and swung at Uma, forcing her to block her. Their eyes locked and Uma suddenly smirked. "You can try all you want but you will never get past me and reach your _precious_ Ben." At the mention of Ben, Mal stiffened and involuntarily took a step back as her hands started shaking. Uma's smirk grew bigger and she quickly lashed out with her sword, causing Mal to lose the grip of her own sword which went flying out of her hand and ended up falling into the sea below them. Uma then swiftly looped a foot behind her opponent's ankle, tripping her, and laid the tip of the sword blade to her throat as Mal fell on her back. "It's over." Uma gloated triumphantly as she drew her sword back before bringing it down hard, aiming it for Mal's heart.

Ben managed to somehow pull his foot away from Harry's hold and using the strength of his knees and legs managed to scramble back to his feet despite his bound hands. He quickly scanned his surroundings trying to find an alternative means of escape as Uma and Mal were blocking the ship's only entrance. "Give up, Ben! You have nowhere to run." Harry taunted as he got back up on his feet and picked up his sword, pointing it at him. Harry took a swing at him, aiming for his abdominal but Ben quickly bended forward while taking a few steps back, skillfully avoiding the blade. Harry rapidly lashed out at him again and Ben had no choice but to move sideways in order to dodge the sword's edge. By the time he straightened himself, Ben realized grimly that Harry was now blocking the path to the ship's gangplank. Harry laughed manically as he held his sword in front of him while Ben let out a muffled groan, staring at him with the most intense hate he ever felt.

Jay sidestepped a swing from Gil and pushed him hard with his shoulder making him loose his footing and fall on his back with a groan. Jay quickly looked at the raging battle around him and his eyes narrowed as he became acutely aware of the fact that with the initial element of surprise now gone they were heavily outnumbered and if they didn't find a solution fast, Uma's pirate crew would quickly get the upper-hand on them. He left the still dazed Gil behind and quickly made his way to help Carlos who was fighting off two pirates of his own. "How many smokebombs do you have left?" he asked in a low voice as they fought off the pirates' attack, their backs to each other.

"Only two. Why?" Carlos asked.

"We need to get out of here and fast. We will not be able to hold them off for much longer!" Jay explained as he skilfully disarmed the pirate in front of him and pushed him to the ground.

"But we still need to free Ben!" Carlos protested.

"We have to return with back up. We have no choice!" Jay retorted as he turned to look out for his leader. His eyes then widened in horror as he spotted Mal loose her sword during her fight with Uma and fall to the ground, Uma's sword pointed at her throat. "Mal!" he shouted as he ran towards her.

Mal held her breath, her heart beating wildly and she closed her eyes as Uma's sword made its way towards her heart. She opened them a second later when she heard the sound of metal clashing with each other and look up to see Jay, who had blocked Uma's blow with his sword. She did not waste time and quickly scrambled back to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked, as he threw her an extra sword he had picked up on the way to the bridge.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied before angrily turning back to Uma. "Give up Uma. You are outnumbered."

"Oh you really think so!" Uma smirked as Gil and Anthony suddenly appeared by her side, using the hidden ships' ropes tied to the pier to swing back on the Lost Revenge. The trio wasted no time and charged towards the VKs.

"Mal, we need re-enforcement's. We have to retreat!" Jay shouted as he expertly avoided a slash from Anthony.

"I am _not_ leaving Ben behind." Mal insisted as she swung her blade at Uma, after avoiding Gil's sword.

"I'm sorry, Mal. But we have no choice" Jay apologized. "Carlos NOW!" he instructed as he rammed his shoulder forcefully into Anthony before getting a strong hold of Mal's arm as Carlos threw the last of the smokebombs onto the ships deck.

 _"Ben! Ben!"_ Mal screamed as Jay forcefully pulled her away from the bridge and up the pier, as the VK's used the fog caused by the smokebombs to escape through the pipe tunnel leading to the royal limousine. Carlos gripped her other arm with an apologetic expression but she did not back down. She continued to scream for Ben and struggle with all her might to free herself from their strong hold. But she could do nothing but watch powerless as the Lost Revenge vanished from view as she was finally dragged away, Jay kicking the piece of the bridge that connected the pipe tunnel to the pier. Tears started flowing freely from her eyes, her last sight of Ben was of him being forced onto the ground as Gil viciously kicked him from behind.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 _"Urgh!"_ Uma screamed angrily in frustration as she held her sword high in the air. She abruptly turned and charged in Ben's direction, who was struggling like a madman against the six pirates who were holding him in place, kneeling down on the floor. _"Harry!_ Get him on his feet!" she bellowed as she maniacally advanced on him, her sword glistening tightly in her hand.

Harry smirked gleefully in anticipation as he hauled the still struggling Ben to his feet before punching him violently in the gut. Ben slumped in his grip with a muffled moan as the wind got knocked out of him, just as Gil got hold of his other arm, keeping him from topping to the ground. Despite the pain from Harry's blow, Ben managed to raise his head and watched as Uma suddenly stopped, a few metres away from him.

"Anthony! Gil!" she commanded. "Unfurl the sails! Now!" she ordered again, more forcefully this time, when the stunned duo kept staring dumbfounded at their captain. Gil signaled to another crew member, who took his place securing Ben. "The rest of you, get this ship ready to sail." She barked as she continued to walk towards Ben with an evil glint in her eye.

"Captain…what are you doing?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, think!" Uma replied excitedly as she locked eyes with Ben. "Mal is going to come back to save the love of her life but she will need be needing reinforcements to do that which means that they will need to return to Auradon. And you know what that means right?" She paused, turning to smirk at her first mate. "They are going to have to lift the barrier to do so and we will finally have our chance to escape this forsaken place. So get ready Mateys!" she shouted gleefully as she addressed her crew.

"We ride with the tide!"

A muffled snarl left Ben's throat as he continued struggling, which drew Uma's attention back to him. "Now…what to do with you?" she pondered for a few long moments, as the ship left the pier and started sailing out of the harbour. "Harry, why don't you accompany our guest here to the brig while I decide what to do with him."

"As you wish, captain." Harry replied as he shoved Ben forward and directed him forcefully down the steps leading to the hull of the ship.

Once Harry and Ben were out of sight, Anthony approached his captain holding something in his hand, visibly grinning.

"What is it, Anthony?" she asked, her curiosity sparked.

"Guess what one of the crew found on the pier just before we left?" He asked, his evil eyes glistening.

"I don't have time for riddles, Anthony!" she replied irritated. "What is it?"

Anthony did not answer and instead handed her a small leather covered book with a green dragon symbol engraved on the front. Uma opened the book viewing its contents and raised her eyebrows in surprise before she started laughing maniacally. This day couldn't have turned out any better, she thought in satisfaction, as an idea of a plan started forming in her head.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- I WILL LOVE YOU ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben was held tightly by the arms by two pirates as Harry opened the door of one of the little cells within the ship's brig. Harry approached him and shoved him roughly inside, causing him to fall unceremoniously onto the dirty ground. "Enjoy your stay." Harry taunted laughing as he locked the door behind him and left the brig.

Ben slowly picked himself up from the floor but had to rest against the bars of the cells as the room suddenly started spinning. As he closed his eyes, it dawned on him that the adrenaline from the fight was starting to wear off and the blows he sustained and the events of the last few hours were starting to catch up to him, his parched throat reminding him that he hadn't had anything to drink and eat since the previous day. As his head started to clear, he opened his eyes and gave a quick look at his new surroundings. The cell he was locked in was mostly bare, apart from a small cot at the far right corner. There were two barred windows on the brig's wooden walls, one at each side of him, and he could see that the Lost Revenge was now in open sea. He watched grimly as a bright light engulfed the ship, signalling that as Uma had predicted, Mal and the rest had brought down the barrier so they could return to Auradon. If only he could warn them that Uma had managed to slip through. He let out a frustrated muffled cry and inevitably groaned in pain as he tried moving his sore wrists, a sharp pain running through his stiff arm and shoulder muscles as they protested the movement. He sighed and gingerly made his way towards the cot, slowly lying down to rest as his thoughts inevitably went to Mal. He had locked eyes with her twice during the fight and although she had tried to put up a brave front, the fear for his safety had been clearly evident in her eyes. And her painful cries for him as she was dragged away by Jay still resonated within his head. He could not begin to imagine how worried she was about him at the moment. He suddenly raised his eyebrows as an idea came to him. He closed his eyes in concentration and when he opened them a few moments later they were shining a bright yellow as his mark came to life.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal continued pacing Hailey's office while the other VKs carefully explained to Hailey and the captain of her guards, the strategic points of the pier so they can co-ordinate an attack against Uma. Jay looked up from the map they were currently viewing and called out to her. "Mal!" He started but paused as she shot him a death glare. He gulped before continuing. "Calm down…we will save Ben, I promise. But we need your help to do so. Come here…you know Uma and the way she thinks more than anyone."

 _"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, JAY!"_ she suddenly shouted _. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR PULLING ME AWAY FROM BEN!_ Gods know what Uma and Harry are doing to him at the moment." She paused as her voice lowered suddenly trembling. "I don't even know if he is still alive."

Evie left the group and embraced her tightly. "Of course Ben is still alive, Mal. Don't even think like that. Besides, Uma still needs him as a bargaining chip for the wand. And I swear, we will get to him in time before she can harm him."

Mal lifted her bright eyes shining with unshed tears to look at Evie but before she could reply she gasped loudly as a warm feeling cursed through her and the mark on her neck started glowed brightly. The whole room fell silent and stared in awe at the bright light that had suddenly engulfed the room. "Ben!" she mouthed softly and a relieved expression took over her face, as her eyes glowed green in response. "He's still alive!" she told Evie as the light died down, happy tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I told you so but he is counting on you to rescue him. Now come!" Evie encouraged her as she offered her a hand. Mal grasped it tightly and went to join the others at the table. Suddenly a guard burst into the room, panting heavily before bowing and turning to address Hailey. "Your Majesty! One of the controlling towers has spotted a pirate ship entering Auradon's waters. It seems to be heading straight towards the Royal Yacht. The guests of the Council Gala have already started to arrive."

"Jay, Carlos, Evie! Follow me!" Mal shouted, her eyes blazing as she ran out of the room. 'Hang On, Ben. I'm coming!'

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben's shoulders visibly relaxed as he felt Mal respond to him. His eyes then returned to normal and he felt himself sag further against the cot as the magical experience took its final toll on him, zapping the last of his energies. He inevitably shut his eyes, exhaustion finally claiming him.

The sound of jangling of keys woke him up from his slumber a little while later. Ben lifted groggy eyes to look up at the cell's entrance, his senses instantly alert as he spotted Mal quietly opening the door before she ran towards him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he barely had time to sit up before Mal reached him and threw her arms around his neck. Ben let out a relieved breath as he closed his eyes, losing himself in Mal's tight embrace. They stayed in that position for a few long moments before Mal reached out and loosened the gag around Ben's mouth. She finally pulled back and their eyes met as she brought a hand to his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded reassuringly with a little smile. "Not…hing a lit…tle wa…ter and food wo…n't fix." He rasped out with difficulty.

"Here…drink this!" Mal instructed as she reached for her bag and took out a bottle, bringing it to his lips. He quickly gulped down the liquid, emptying the bottle in one swig.

"That's better, sweetheart. Thank you." he replied. "How did you find me?" he asked.

"The royal guard spotted Uma's ship approaching land so I managed to sneak aboard and steal the keys." She paused with a little smile. "Now turn around. One of these keys should be able to open these accursed cuffs."

Ben turned, giving his back to Mal who started fumbling with the lock of his cuffs. A thought suddenly occurred to him but as he was about to ask her why she hadn't used her magic to free him, the room suddenly started spinning around him. Beads of sweat broke out over his forehead and everything started going dark. "M-M-Mal" was all he managed to mutter before it became too hard for him to breathe and he collapsed, falling back down on the cot.

'Mal' smirked as she looked down at Ben's unconscious form. She touched the necklace around her neck and she was surrounded by a bright light before shifting back into herself. Uma stood up, laughing sinisterly as she triumphantly looked out from one of the brig's windows, the bright lights of Auradon coming into view. "And now my dear Mal, the real fun begins. You have no idea what I have in store for you, you Poor Unfortunate Soul!"

 **That it! Dun dun dun You guys weren't expecting that were you? The drama continues. For any of you wondering how Uma was able to use magic remember there was a gap in the barrier that they got through so they are in Auradon by now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review? Pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys. Well here it is the the last chapter of the revamp. Of course I must say a HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to you all for your reads reviews follows and fav's. Well I'll let you get reading take it away chapter 8!**

 ** ** **I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!******

Chad plastered his best fake smile as the cameras flashed around him while he stood beside his parents at the entrance of the Royal Yacht as they welcomed the guests arriving to the Council Gala. The paparazzi snapped picture after picture as they stopped to interview the incoming party goers while the loud music could be heard for miles away, even though the yacht had been anchored at the far end of Belle's Harbor. If he had any choice on the matter he would have gladly joined his girlfriend Audrey, who had convinced the three good fairies to accompany on a Spa vacation as soon as it had been officially proclaimed that Ben and Mal were going to be appointed as council members that evening. He inwardly scoffed as he remembered how his parents had insisted that as part of the royal family it was his duty to attend the event, so here he was. The only thing had made this evening bearable was the thought that, as his girlfriend had rightly pointed out, even though Ben and Mal had successfully passed the council test, there was still a portion of the council that where not happy with their appointment and all they had to do was bid their time and find the best way of making sure that their tenure as members would be a very short one.

The sound of a firing canon suddenly broke his thoughts as the crowd aboard the yacht started screaming and running around in panic. "What the heck?" he asked as he ran up to look out of the railings on the main deck. His eyes widened in fear as he spotted a large pirate ship which had entered the marina and which was about to accost the royal yacht. He barely had time to turn and run back to his parents when Uma, followed by her pirate crew, swung across the air using the ropes tied to the Lost Revenge's masts and boarded the yacht surrounding them, unsheathing their swords as they sneered at the frightened crowd.

"Good!" she paused as she laughed gleefully. "It seems I haven't missed the party."

"Who are you? And what do you want?" King Kit demanded as he turned to address the pirate crew.

Uma looked around with a little scowl as she noticed that Fairy Godmother was not aboard the ship. "I am Uma, daughter of Ursula!" she smirked as she turned to address the former king. "And I have come for Fairy Godmother's magic wand of course. Now we can do this in two ways." She paused as she stared at the King, her smirk growing bigger. "Either you give it to me peacefully and no one gets hurt or you can decide to fight me but I don't think it will end up well for you since I only see a few armed guards around here."

King Kit was about to reply but an angry voice at the entrance of the yacht interrupted him. "Get away from them Uma, if you know what is best for you!" Mal threatened as she and the VKs, followed by Hailey and the rest of the royal guard, quickly dispatched of the pirates securing the yacht's entrance and ran to the front of the party guests facing Uma. Mal outstretched her hand to her side, signalling for the royal guards to wait for her signal. Uma was _hers!_

 _"Where is Ben, Uma?"_ Mal demanded, her eyes flashing green, a snarl clearly present in her voice. "I swear if you have hurt him-."

Uma smirked, an evil glint in her eyes. "There is no need to be so hostile Mal. Ben is perfectly fine. See for yourself if you don't believe me." She paused before she turned to look back towards the Lost Revenge. _"Ben!_ " she called out.

Mal's tense features visibly relaxed a few moments later when what appeared to be an uninjured Ben swung across the air using a rope from the Lost Revenge and landed in front of them. "Ben!" she breathed in relief, a smile taking over face as she instinctively starting making her way towards him. She had made a few steps when she suddenly stopped her smile fading, frozen in place, as Ben turned to look at her with a vacant expression not recognizing her, before he turned and walked up to Uma. Mal felt a cold shiver run across her entire spine as Ben softly picked up Uma's hand and kissed it, before starting to speak.

"You called me, my captain?" He asked Uma, whose smirk only grew wider as she threw a subtle look in Mal's direction before she turned to reply to him.

"Yes Ben! I need you. You see that girl over there?" She paused as she turned to indicate Mal. "She is the reason we have been stuck on the Isle all our lives. She has always come in the way of my plans and all she has ever done is humiliate me time and time again."

Ben let out a snarl. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked turning to look at Mal.

"Kill her!" Uma instructed.

"As you wish, captain. You know I would do anything for you, my love!" Ben replied, closing the space between them and kissing Uma passionately.

A hush descended upon the entire yacht as Evie, Jay and Carlos let out a shocked gasp. Mal took a step back, feeling all the colour drain from her face, as she stared wide eyed at the scene before her in utter disbelief. She subconsciously blinked her eyes as her hands started trembling and her pulse started racing, her heart beating so violently that she felt on the verge of a panic attack. _"Ben!"_ was all she managed to mutter before her legs finally gave way and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Ben wasted no time and upon breaking up his kiss with Uma, unsheathed his sword and ran towards the defenceless Mal, who remained unmoving on the floor, still staring up in shock as Ben advanced on her, sword in hand. Uma used the distraction to signal her crew, who in the meantime had picked themselves up and regrouped, to attack the armed guards on the yacht and all hell broke loose.

Ben let out a cry as he raised his sword ready to strike Mal as he approached her but he was intercepted by Jay who blocked his sword in mid-air, pushing him backwards. "Evie!" Jay shouted. "Get her out of here." He instructed as he turned his attention back to Ben, who faced him growling loudly. "Ben! What is _wrong_ with you?!" he asked. "It's me, Jay! Your friend! And that is Mal, the woman you love!"

"I have no friends and Uma is the only woman I love. And I must kill that girl because that is what my captain wants. Now move out of my way!" Ben replied as he leapt at Jay, who had no choice but to raise his sword up to defend himself.

"Mal, snap out of it _please!"_ Evie begged as she crouched down next to her. She gripped her shoulders tightly and started to shake her slightly, as the raging battle went on around her, the party guests screaming in fear as they tried running away to safety. "Uma must have done something to Ben. He needs you!"

Mal remained unresponsive until she suddenly blinked, as if waking up from a daydream, at the mention of Ben's name. Something inside of her snapped and she abruptly stood up unsheathing her sword, making Evie nearly lose her balance. Her eyes blazed a bright green and she pushed aside any pirate who stood in her way as she charged towards Uma. ** _"What have you done to him?!"_** Mal accused her angrily as quickly brought up her free hand and slapped it hard across her face.

Mal was so quick that Uma didn't have time to dodge her attack, her head snapping sharply to the side by the force of the impact. But she just let out a sinister laugh before turning back to face her opponent, an evil glint in her eyes. "You really need to be careful where you leave your things, my dear!" Uma taunted as she brought out a familiar looking book which was tucked inside her jacket.

Mal's eyes widened in horror as she recognized her mother's spell book.

"I must admit." Uma paused. "I am impressed. Your mother really knew what she was doing…I guess she didn't earn her title as most feared villain for nothing. Look at this potion for example." Uma paused again, her smirk widening as she started flipping through the pages before stopping on a particular page. "A memory and love spell combined into one potion…your mother really knew how to bring her enemies to their knees I must say."

Mal's face once again drained of all its color as she recognized the forbidden spell which Uma had used on Ben.

"Who knew that one day I would have had to thank your mother Maleficent, for finally being able to have my revenge against you? I have succeeded in taking away from you the thing you care about and love most in this world. And you know very well that there is no antidote so you can try all you want but nothing will be able to break that spell. Ben will be mine forever!" Uma laughed maniacally as a lone tear made its way down Mal's cheek.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben and Jay were caught up in a deadlock, no one managing to land a successful hit as their strength and skill matched one another, especially since they had spent so much time training together on the Isle, even though Ben had no recollection of it. Jay parried another one of his swing as he thought of a way of how he could win the fight without hurting him. "I'm sorry Ben." He said as he quickly span around, coming to Ben's side, and lifted the hilt of his sword, aiming it to Ben's head. But before he could deliver the winning blow, an unknown force crashed into his shoulder from behind making him topple to the ground.

"Go take care of Mal, Ben!" Anthony barked with a smirk. "I've got you covered!"

Ben nodded as he quickly scanned the yacht, letting out a low growl when he spotted the girl close to his captain. He gripped his sword and ran to Uma, stopping to take a protective stance in front of her. "Stay away from Uma!" he ordered as he stared determinately at Mal, who took a step back, the hand holding her sword starting to tremble.

"Ben!" she called out to him. "It's _me_ , _Mal!_ You are under a spell. Please remember who you are. I know you are still in there. Fight it!" she pleaded with him.

"The only one I need to fight is _you._ " Ben replied as he readied his sword. "Now defend yourself if you can!" he shouted as he charged towards her.

Mal instinctively raised her sword and blocked his blow as tears started flowing down her cheeks, feeling overwhelmed. How could she fight Ben or use her magic against him? But she couldn't just keep avoiding his hits forever. But how could she ever hurt the man she loved even though he was out to kill her.

Ben lunged at her again with a tremendous strong swing which she barely managed to dodge by stepping backwards but the movement made her lose her footing, making her fall on her back. "It's over! Goodbye!" Ben called triumphantly as he swiftly brought his sword down towards Mal's heart.

Time seemed to stop for Mal as she stared at Ben's blade as it lowered down slowly, heading straight towards her. _This is the end. Uma's won!_ she thought frozen in place as she suddenly remembered about all that she and Ben had gone through since meeting on the Isle and how it had all been for nothing. Maybe it was true what they said, villains were not meant to get a happy ending. "I love you, Ben!" she whispered as she closed her eyes accepting her fate. But the killing blow never reached her and when she opened her eyes again, she came face to face with the tip of Ben's blade, a mere few millimeters away from her. "Ben!" she exclaimed in shock, daring not to move. She slowly lifted her eyes and looked up to meet his, which had started to flash a light yellow. He was frozen in place, his breathing labored and his face contorted in pain, as the mark on his neck suddenly came to life, shining brightly. Ben then let out a scream of pain as he dropped his sword and grabbed his head within his hands, taking a few steps away from her. Mal's eyes lit up with hope and she quickly scrambled to her feet, taking a cautious step towards him.

 _"Ben!"_ she exclaimed. "It's _me_ , Mal! Please remember who I am! I know you are strong enough to fight this! We have been through so much together. _Come back to me!"_ She pleaded. "We are _so_ close to finally having our happy ending. You _promised_ me that no one was ever going to break us apart. _Please_ don't let Uma win. I _love_ you!" She took a further step towards him, raising her hands towards him but stopped mid-air as he violently thrashed around and let out another scream of pain as he bend forward, the glow from the mark on his neck growing in intensity.

"Ben!" she whimpered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed _. What can I do?_ she desperately thought, unable to watch the man she loved contort in pain any longer. Mal abruptly froze in place as she spotted the jar necklace which she had gifted him at Hailey's coronation and which he still faithfully wore around his neck, as it caught and reflected the bright lights surrounding them. She suddenly remembered about the strong magical powers she had felt coming from within the lake that day during their first date and how it had reacted to her magic. _Can it be?_ With renewed confidence, she took the last steps towards Ben until she was close enough to him and carefully reached out to pull the necklace away from him, breaking the jar that contained the magical liquid. She quickly cast a spell of her own and the water in her palm suddenly became a large water sphere. She threw it at Ben who stopped thrashing, as soon as he was soaked by the magical sphere. A bright light suddenly enveloped him as all the fighting around them stopped as everyone shielded their eyes.

When the spell cleared and the bright light subdued, Ben turned confused eyes to meet hers. "Mal, what happened? Why are we here?" He looked down at himself. "Why am I wet?"

"It worked! Ben, you're back!" she exclaimed, happy tears making their way down her cheek, as she instantly ran into his arms and embraced him tightly. _"Thank the Gods_. I was _so_ scared!" was all she managed to whimper before breaking down in sobs.

Ben just held onto Mal tightly as she sobbed heavily against his chest. His eyes then widened as his memories suddenly returned to him in flashes…Harry's ambush on the Isle…being held hostage on the Lost Revenge…locked in the ship's brig…spelled by the fake Mal… _kissing Uma_ … ** _nearly_** **_killing Mal!_ **"What have I _done_!" he uttered horrified as he broke the hug and locked eyes with Mal, as his own tears left his devastated eyes and made their way down his face. But before he could continue, a sudden movement at their side caught his attention and on instinct he pushed Mal to the side, out of the way, just as Uma's sword forcefully sliced through the spot where they had just stood. The force of the strike made her drop Maleficent's spell book, which fell to the ground a few meters away from them, one of the nearby royal guards swiftly gathering it up. Ben quickly pushed Mal behind him and picked up his discarded sword, holding it in front of him protectively as he faced Uma.

"How did you manage to break that spell?!" Uma shouted furiously. "That's _impossible_!"

"It's _over_ Uma! You should know by now, good is more powerful than evil. Face it…You've lost!" Ben retorted back angrily.

"Oh really?" she taunted as she composed herself, a smug smile returning to her lips. "You may have broken my spell but I still have one last card to play. And I don't need your mother's spell book for it, Mal!" She paused before turning to her crew who had returned to fighting the royal guards. "Finish everyone off…I want that magic wand _now_!" She ordered before bringing her hand up to her necklace as it started to shine brightly. Before anyone could stop her she jumped over the yacht's railing into the cold waters below. Ben and Mal ran to the railings in shock when suddenly Uma emerged back up from the waters in a huge tentacled octopus form, just like her mother Ursula, laughing evilly as she sent a giant wave over the yacht, that made everyone stumble and lose their footing.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben managed to grip onto the railing for dear life as the ship rocked violently to the side as Uma send another wave against them. Ben watched helpless as she then flung her long tentacles across the yacht's main deck and used them to viciously attack the other VKs. Ben felt a deep anger start to rise deep within him, his eyes beginning to flash yellow, just as the day his father had attacked Mal in the dark forest all those months ago. All that had happened since he had been captured echoed in his mind as the image of Mal's devastated expression as he kissed Uma came back to haunt him. Uma had made him hurt the woman he loved and she was going to pay for it, he thought angrily as his heart hammered loudly in his chest. Ben began to breathe heavily but a voice suddenly broke through his rage as he recalled Belle's words from their meeting. _'Love is the key to everything, Ben. Don't be afraid of it, learn to embrace that love and let it guide your heart. I am sure that if you let go of your fears, you will not only be able to control your powers but you can actually learn how to turn them in a powerful tool to protect the people you love from harm.'_ He instinctively looked at Mal and his friends as they fought against Uma's crew while the ship rocked violently once again. These were the people he loved, his family, and he would not let anyone harm them. _Not anymore_! He silently vowed as he closed his eyes. He took a few steadying breaths, concentrating, his mark starting to glow, as he felt his hands and feet outstretch and grow in size and strength. When he opened them again, his eyes were now shining a bright deep yellow as he completed his beast transformation, dark brown fur now covering his entire body. He let out a loud roar getting everyone's attention, Hailey and the rest of the party guests gasping in fear. _"Hailey!_ Get everybody to safety. I've got this!" He commanded, gazing at Hailey intensely who nodded at him, before he turned and charged towards the pirate crew.

Uma's crew watched fearfully as Ben advanced towards them, and forgetting their opponents, immediately started running towards the Lost Revenge in an effort to escape. Ben easily tossed the pirates around like rag dolls throwing them back onto their ship until he was met by Harry, his sword drawn.

"So the rumors were true after all. You did inherit part of your father's curse, beasty boy." Harry retorted, steadying his sword. "Let's see if you are just an animal like him." He taunted as he charged towards him.

Uma let out an enraged scream as she watched Ben quickly get the best of her pirate crew. She then sent another violent attack on the boat, which rocked dangerously to the side. Ben temporarily lost his footing and Harry used the chance to strike him, slashing him along his arm, drawing blood.

Mal watched helpless as Ben let out a painful cry as he grasped his now wounded arm. She clutched her fists tightly in anger as her eyes turned a bright green. _Enough!_ was all she thought as she was suddenly engulfed in a puff of purple smoke. A loud roar split the air as a giant dragon soared into the air once the smoke cleared. Everyone aboard the yacht and the Lost Revenge gasped as they looked at Mal's dragon form as she charged towards Uma. She had massive purple scaled wings, sharp teeth and a long tail.

"Let's finish this, Mal!" Uma yelled as she threw her tentacles towards her, together with a massive water attack. Mal answered by shooting a large fire ball at her, which caused Uma to duck under water to avoid it.

In the meantime, Ben turned back to Harry and punched him strongly in the gut making him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach gasping for air. "And _that_ was for all that you have done to both me and Mal. I told you I would kick your butt once I got free! You are not so tough now, are you Harry?" He taunted but before he could deliver the final blow, Gil and Anthony appeared on the deck and quickly picked up the nearly unconscious Harry dragging him onto the Lost Revenge before it started sailing outside the Marina.

Anthony and Gil called out to their captain as they hurriedly made their way out of the marina. "This is not over, Mal! Not by a long shot…I will be back and next time I will get that magic wand!" Uma shouted angrily before ducking, disappearing under water. She emerged beside the Lost Revenge and Mal gave them chase, continuing to breathe out flames on them until they had no choice but to return back inside the Isle's dome.

The crowd aboard the Royal Yacht let out a loud cheer as Uma and her crew disappeared from view and Mal returned, closing her wings as she slowly descended back down onto the front deck of the yacht. She was engulfed once again in a purple puff of smoke and when it cleared she was back in her human form. Ben also closed his eyes, reverting back to his human self. When he opened them again, all he could do was smile brightly at Mal as they locked gazes. _It's finally over!_ was Mal's only thought as she started running towards Ben's open arms. They embraced each other tightly in relief as soon as they met, Ben spinning her around happily as the crowd around them continued to cheer loudly. Once he put her down, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Completely forgetting about the crowd around them, they instinctively leaned towards each other until their lips met for a long loving kiss.

"Okay…Okay!" Hailey quipped teasingly as she approached the couple who broke apart.

"So…I didn't know I could do that!" Mal commented as she pulled back but grasped Ben's hand tightly.

"Tell me about it. That makes two of us." Ben chuckled as laughter erupted around them.

"Mal." Hailey called, getting everyone's attention as she handed her back her spell book. "I think this is yours."

"Hailey!" Mal gasped at her shocked. "Really?" she asked.

Hailey nodded with a little encouraging smile. "Yes, Mal. I'm really sorry for what happened. I was wrong for getting angry at you for using your magic. Magic is part of who you are and all you have done since coming to Auradon is use your gift for good and risk your life to defend this kingdom from its real attackers, when no one asked you too. And for that I am very grateful. So thank you, I will forever be in your debt!" she paused, a serious expression taking over her features. "And now there is something I would like to discuss with you both. I have had time to think after our fight Emerald and you were right. I have put unnecessary pressure on both you and Ben by deciding to put you on the council, a role you were both not ready for especially since you were still learning how to adjust to living in Auradon. I should have asked you first but I did not and I am sorry. So I have now decided not to put you on the council any longer." Mal's eyes widened as Hailey smiled reassuringly at her. "But don't worry about the Isle. Now that I have seen with my own eyes the conditions you were forced to grow up in, I will personally see to it that all the innocent people living there are taken care of." She paused. "So, after some serious reflection, I have thought of something else more fitting for your natural skills, where you two could put your talents to better use. It would make me really happy if you would consider accepting the official titles of knights and protectors of Auradon instead. I could not think of anyone better to fill in this important role. So what do you think?"

Ben and Mal looked at each other in disbelief as the crowd around them exploded in loud cheers, clearly supporting Hailey's proposal. Ben squeezed Mal's hand as they locked gazes. No words were needed between them as they nodded to each other in understanding. The Isle would always be the place they grew up in but despite all they had been through here, Auradon had now become their new home…even though adjusting hadn't always been easy, it had still given them the opportunity to be free to love each other, without the fear of being persecuted. There were good people here like Hailey and her parents who had welcomed them with open arms and been nothing but kind and supportive to them. And for them, they would protect their new home from anyone who wanted to destroy or harm it. "We accept!" Mal answered with a small smile as she turned to address Hailey, the crowd around them once again erupting in loud cheers.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal smiled softly as she rested her head on Ben's shoulder from their spot on the yacht's railings as they watched the Council Gala party currently in full swing. After Hailey had officially knighted them as protectors of Auradon, they had returned to their dorm rooms to shower and change, Mal using her magic to heal Ben from all the injuries he had sustained during his captivity. They had then returned to the party and joined the rest of their friends as they danced the night away but after a while they decided to take a break from the dancing to catch their breathes.

"You are _so_ beautiful!" Ben whispered in her ear a moment later as a light blush colored her cheeks in response. "I love you so much." He told her lovingly as he pulled her tightly towards him, closing the space between them and claiming her lips in a bold and passionate kiss. He gently continued to caress her cheek with one of his hands once they broke apart, his eyes suddenly taking on a sad expression. "I'm _so sorry_ Mal for letting Uma spell me. I will _never_ forgive myself for all the pain I have caused you. Even though I couldn't stop myself, the spell still left me conscious of my actions and the image of your devastated expression will haunt me for the rest of my days. I nearly _killed_ you." He whimpered sorrowfully as a tear made its way down his cheek. "But I will find a way to make it up to you sweetheart, somehow. I _promise!_ "

"Ben!" Mal told him softly as she reached out to wipe the tears from his face. "What happened is _not_ your fault! You listen to me…Uma cast one of my mother's _strongest_ spells on you. Yes I might have nightmares of losing you to Uma but what happened is all _her_ fault. And when it really mattered, you were strong enough to fight it. You kept your promise and returned back to me, once again proving that our love is strong enough to beat any curse or obstacle in our way. I _love_ you, Ben!" She then reached up to gently kiss him. They broke apart when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Mal." Jay started as he approached the couple. "Can we talk?"

"There is not much to say, Jay." Mal snapped in a clipped voice. "Thank you for coming to my aide earlier but I stand with what I told you. I will never forgive you for pulling me away from Ben on the Isle. He could have been severely injured or worse because of you."

Jay closed his mouth unable to speak as he stared sadly at Mal. He was about to turn back and walk away, when Ben suddenly spoke up.

"Mal, you are being too hard on him. He was only doing what I had asked him to. In fact I am not angry at him at all but very grateful."

"Ben!" Mal exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean?"

"A little while ago, I made Jay promise to always keep you safe no matter what if ever there was a situation where he would have had to choose between you and me. You see…he was just keeping his promise so please don't be angry at him." Ben explained. "You were heavily outnumbered and Uma's crew was quickly getting the upper hand. There was no way you could have saved me and made it out of there alive. So Jay made the best decision he could have made at the time, even though I am sure it was not easy for him." He paused as he turned to face him. "I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to Mal while she tried to save me. So thank you Jay!"

"Jay, is it true?" Mal asked as Jay nodded uncomfortably. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No I am sorry too. I am sure that it had not been an easy decision for you to leave Ben behind but I was so scared of losing him that I vented out and let out all of my fears onto you. Forgive me!" she apologized sincerely as she reached out to hug him.

"I'm just glad it is all over and we can return to a little bit of normality around here." Jay replied once they broke the hug. He flashed them one last smile, before returning to the dance floor and joining the rest of the gang.

Ben and Mal stayed resting on the rails for a little while longer, as Mal once again lowered her head on Ben's shoulder as he comfortably nestled her to his side. As they looked over to the Isle, Mal had this feeling that it was far from over. Besides Uma's threat, there was still someone out here in Auradon who had tried to kill her. But the love between her and Ben was so strong that they had managed to overcome yet another hurdle in the way of their happiness. She smiled lovingly before lifting up her face to kiss him deeply, thinking that whatever was lying ahead of them, she and Ben would overcome it as they always did, together.

 **That's it! Its done! You guys have _no idea_ how _much_ I wanted that slap to happen in the movie but I suppose it _is_ aimed at kids... **

**Wow...I'm almost in disbelief that its over I've had this trilogy in my life for so long and it is finally _truly_ finished. For the VERY last time I must say a HUGE HUGE HUGE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to EVERY single one of you! From the very first draft of this trilogy you guys absolutely blew me away with the amount of support I got THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH. I would also like to give a special shout out to Harry Potter Fan 1994 who has faithfully reviewed every single chapter of the revamp YOU ARE AMAZING and it has meant so much! **

**A small reminder guys I will now have a different pen name after this chapter is posted.**

 **And to my ABSOLUTELY OUT OF THIS WORLD AMAZING WONDERFUL Beta xez2003: What CAN I say? It has been an ABSOLUTE PLEASURE to work with you. From the moment you offered to be my beta you have absolutely STUNNED me with the time and effort you put into this. I honestly have no words to express how THANKFUL I am for your help this trilogy would not be HALF what is without you and I cannot WAIT to see what comes from your own stories. From the bottom of my heart THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!**

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked it. Please give me one last review? Pretty please?**


End file.
